Slave to Love
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: COMPLETE AU Vader must marry a slave to have an heir, but what happens when he marries strongwilled Padme? Only a whole bunch of falling in Love! R and R PLEASE!
1. Buying Love

**Hi, Li Li here, here is a new story, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think that if I owned any of the Star Wars stuff I would be sitting in front of my computer writing on here? Yeah, your right, I probably would be, but I sadly don't own ANY of this, except the plot and any made up characters I make up.**

Darth Vador sighed as he once again motioned for the slave women standing before him to be taken away. He was on a slave ship, _The Hidden Eagle_, looking for a slave, obviously, but not just any slave. A wife.

Sidious had ordered him to find a women to marry, so Darth Vador would be able to have an heir, and the easiest way to get a wife was to buy a slave, and so, here Vador was.

Vador wasn't happy about this arrangement, he preferred being alone, and didn't like anyone disturbing him, much less a wife. But he knew that he would someday need an apprentice, and having a child that had his strong force genes was obviously the best option.

However, his search had not been easy. He didn't really care about what kind of woman he married, but he wanted one that at least was quite, followed orders, and who at least looked marginally pretty. He knew that he would treat the women as a slave once he had his heir, so the first two were essential, but he also wanted to at least be attracted to his wife, and have his child look good, too.

But, so far, all the women he had seen barely held two of these specifications. All the girls looked at him in fear, were not very pretty, and didn't seem very responsible.

Vador leaned back as the slave master led the next batch of women in. Vador sighed again, then slowly stood up and made his way down the line, looking at each women with a critical eye, and brushing their minds with the Force to see what they were like.

He was about to wave these ones away too, until he saw a girl standing at the end of the line, who he had missed. He walked over to her, and looked her over.

She had long, brown hair, which flowed gracefully down her back. She was a little less then a foot shorter then him, but she held herself up high, with grace and authority.

He tilted her chin up to look at her face, and looked straight into two steady, brown eyes. She looked into his eyes without fear, almost as if she was challenging him. No one ever looked at him like that. It upset him that he was the one who looked away first. That never happened to him.

Strangely, it attracted him to her. She held so much strength that he almost wanted to take her to just see how much of a challenge she would be to him, since he usually got bored easily.

So, for some reason, he asked the slave master, "What about this one?"

The slave master nervously approached Vador. "Oh, that one. She is one of our newer slaves, a younger one. I believe she came from Naboo, bought her cheaply there. She hasn't really given us any trouble, mostly just doing all her duties in silence."

Vador let go of her face and turned to the slave master. "I will take her."

The man sighed in relief. "Oh, good, good, well, if you will come with me, Lord Vador, and we will fill out the paperwork."

Lord Vador followed the man, while the girl was unshackled form the other women and led to Lord Vador's ship.

* * *

Vador settled into his living quarters that evening, tired after a long day, and was about to head to his bedroom, when he saw the girl standing in the corner, looking at him.

He looked back at her, but then looked away, angry with himself for seeming so weak in front of a slave. Well, not just a slave, but his wife.

When they had arrived back on his ship, he had the girl sign a marriage certificate, which he had already signed, officially making them legally married. Vador didn't want any type of ceremony, so this was the easy way to do it.

He hadn't spoken to the girl, except to tell her to sign her name here, but then he left her to be led to his living quarters while he went to check on the status of the ship.

And here they were, alone, with the girl staring at him. Vador guessed she was wondering what they were going to do now, since it was their wedding night, but when Vador looked at her again, she was looking at him with curiosity, like she was wondering what his next move was, Vador didn't like that.

As they continued to stand there, Vador finally spoke up. "Do you want something?" Stupid question, but that was all he could think of.

The girl slowly shook her head, still staring at him.

Vador spoke again, "If you don't want anything, then you may go to your room then."

The girl looked at him with a perked eyebrow. Vador suddenly realized that she must not know where her room was, since he had just told the soldier to take her to his living quarters, but nothing else.

Vador suddenly felt like an idiot, standing in front of this girl acting like this, so he spoke up with his authority tone that he used on his commanders, which made them tremble in their boots.

"Your room is that door right there. I sleep in there," pointing to his bedroom, "I do not like to be disturbed during the day or in the evening, so if you need anything then ask the servant droid. Now, I will retire for the evening."

Lord watched as she looked at him for a little bit longer then turned and headed towards her bedroom.

Vador suddenly remembered a question that he thought needed answering. "Wait."

She stopped just as she opened her door and turned to him.

"What, is your name?" A really stupid question, but Vador wasn't thinking very well right now.

The girl watched then spoke for the first time in a beautiful voice, "Padme."

**How did you all like it? Hm, hm? I REALLY like Star Wars romance stories, so I of course had to write on of my own. For future notice, I am still in the middle of four other stories, so if I don't update in a while, that is why. I also have no real idea where this story is going, so wish me luck, and good bye until next time! Li Li**


	2. First day of Love

**HI everyone! This story seems to be getting popular, so here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Vader shifted through the piles of data pads on his desk, trying to find a data pad that Sideous had sent him, which Vader had put on his desk, but now he needed to see what Sideous had sent him, and he couldn't find it! He really needed to sort through the huge pile of data pads on his desk, and sort everything into things he needed to do now, and things he could put off. His messy habits had resulted in a more then once a unhappy Sideous, so Vader was trying to avoid that this time.

As he was sorting, he sensed someone enter the room. Vader turned, and there stood Padme, with a tray of food in her hands.

Vader watched her for a moment until he spoke. "What is that?"

She looked down at it. "It is your breakfast." She said, as if it was obvious.

"I didn't order anything to eat."

She looked back up at him. "I know, I ordered it for you."

Vader stared at her, not sure if he should be angry or surprised. "And why did you do that?"

Vader could've sworn she rolled her eyes at him, but then she said. "I thought that you should have something to eat, and since you will be at the meeting with the army generals all day, I thought that you should have something to eat before you leave."

Vader eyed her suspiciously. "How did you know about that meeting?"

"I read it on your schedule." She said simply.

Vader suddenly remembered that he had left his schedule on the very top of his desk, in plain reading view of anyone, so she must have read it at some point that morning.

Vader didn't like being caught off guard, so he nodded at her and she set the tray down on his desk in between data pads, then left.

Vader saw that she had ordered him a simple, small breakfast, but it was more then he normally ate in the morning, so he silently ate it, while still trying to find that stupid data pad.

As he ate, he thought about her.

It was actually their first day of marriage, even though Vader didn't really celebrate it. He hadn't seen her all morning, until now, so he wondered what she had done that morning, beside order him breakfast and read his schedule.

He needed to explain what he wanted her to do, in terms of the fact that she was now his slave. He never had anyone to help him with things, like cleaning, whatever small cleaning was left to the droids, but not organizing, since the last time he let one of them straighten his desk, it had thrown away a important data pad, resulting in it being torn to bare parts. But a human might do a better job then a droid, so Vader stood up, and knocked on her bedroom door.

The door hissed open and there stood Padme, looking at him.

"I have a few things I want to go over with you." Vader said.

She nodded, so he continued. "I am gone most of the day, so I will need you to do some things while I am gone. First, I will expect any data pads that arrive to be placed on my desk, not looked at, and left there. Second, I will need any cleaning that is not done by the droids to be done before I come back. Third, you may continue to order my meals every morning and evening, based on my specifications. Fourth, if anyone comes here, you will take their name and what they want, and leave it on my desk. Now, I do not want to be disturbed unless it is something important or if I call you. You are not to go in to my bedroom without my permission and I do not want to be called while I am away on business unless it is an emergency. Do I make myself clear?"

Padme nodded, no emotion shown on her face.

Vader then turned and went back to his desk, and started to look for that data pad again.

Before Pdame closed her door, she called out to Vader.

"The data pad you're looking for is beside you to the left on top of the delivery verification data pad from the food shipping company."

And with that, the door hissed shut, leaving behind a very surprised and stunned Vader.

**Hi, I know that was short, but I am still making this up as I go along, so this was all I could think of. I hope you all liked it, so PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! Li Li**


	3. What love must do

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that you all like this chapter, ENJOY!**

Vader stood on the bridge of his ship, watching the stars go by as they flew through hyper space. After the interesting morning he had just had, and after finally reading the data pad that took forever to find, he had just now begun to relax as he watched space go by.

However, this peace was broken by one of the communication officers walking up to him.

"My lord, there is a message from our troops on Chooka. They have been attacked by the rebels, and many of their ships have been heavily damaged."

Vader turned to the man. "And why is this of any concern to me? Send repair crews to them."

The man started to shake slightly. "Well, sir, the reason the rebels attacked was because they were trying to get secret information, which they were able to get."

"And what information is that?"

The man was getting worried now. "The secret plans for the Death Star, my lord."

Vader's face didn't show any emotion, but inside he was raging. If the rebels knew about the Death Star, then they would probably be planning a plan of attack against it, and that was something that Vader had been carefully trying to avoid.

As Vader lifted his hand to strangle the man, he noticed the man's status. He was the head communication's officer, meaning that he heard all classified messages, which were then forwarded to Vader. He was the best they could find, didn't talk much, and never told anyone about ANY of the transmissions he heard.

Vader knew that it would be too much of a hassle to get a new one who would be as good, so he dropped his hand and walked off the bridge, heading to his room.

When he got there, he went straight to his meditation chamber to focus. He needed to think of a plan of action. He would need to figure out who had the plans and where they were taking them.

After a few hours of soaking in the dark side of the force, he hadn't come up with anything, and he was now hungry.

He went out into his main room, and found on his desk a tray of food. He looked around, trying to find Padme, but didn't see her, so he ate the food.

It tasted really good. He was impressed that Padme knew what he liked to eat. After he was through, he decided to finally tackle that pile of data pads.

After about an hour and a half, he had only looked through barely half of all the data pads, and he was reading one on a report on a battle that he had never heard of. It was pretty interesting, considering that it was only a small battle.

Suddenly, he sensed someone come up behind him. He turned around and saw Padme. The first thing that Vader noticed was that she was still wearing the same dress that she was wearing when he had bought her on the slave ship. He would need to make sure that she got new clothes, but then he noticed that he had been staring at her, so he spoke.

"Do you need something?"

She shook her head. "No I was just making sure that you liked your dinner, which I see you have." She eyed his empty plate.

"Well yes, I did. I hope that you found something to do today."

She nodded. " Yes, your droid was helpful. It showed me what I could do in cleaning, so I helped, but then I reorganized my bedroom to fit my taste more."

"Well, that's good." Vader now didn't know what to talk about. So, after a few moments of this, he nodded at her, then turned back to his pile of data pads to continue organizing them.

He hoped that she would take the hint and would leave him alone, but she still stayed. He tried to ignore her, but that didn't work, so he turned back to her.

They stared at each other, but then his comm link went off, so he answered it. "Vader."

"Sir, the emperor wishes to speak with you."

Vader sighed. "Very well, I will take it in my room."

Vader stood up and headed to his meditation chamber again where he always talked to his master, leaving behind Padme to watch him as he left.

When he entered the chamber, he kneeled down, then the image of Sidious appeared. "Ah, Darth Vader, I hear that your search for a wife was a success."

"Yes it was, master, she is a quite girl, my age, who has showed so far that she is a very good slave, not questioning my orders."

Sidious smirked. "Good, good, and have you consummated your marriage yet?"

Vader opened his mouth then closed it, but was able to answer after a couple seconds, "No, master."

Sidious frowned. "Well, why not? That is the reason she is here, correct? To give you an heir?"

"Yes master."

"Then she will have to get pregnant soon. I won't wait long. I will not contact you again for two months, but by then I want news that she is pregnant, or you will suffer the consequences, is that clear?"

"Yes master."

"Good, then I will talk to you in two months." And with that, the transmission ended, leaving a still kneeling Vader on the floor.

He knew that he needed to get the girl pregnant, but for some reason he hadn't thought about it much.

Vader stood up and entered the main room again. He found Padme sitting on the couch, eating her dinner, but she stopped and stood up when he entered the room.

Vader started to walk over to her, but then turned and walked into his bedroom, laid down on his bed, and just stared at the ceiling. For some reason, he couldn't do it. He could kill and destroy for the emperor, but Vader knew deep down that he couldn't rape for him. But what other choice did he have? She obviously wouldn't get pregnant willingly, unless.. Vader sat up. Unless she wanted to. If he would get her to fall in love with him, she might be more willing to have a baby then.

Vader shook his head and laid back down. Who was he kidding, no one would ever love a monster like him, especially his own slave/wife. He would need to rape her, there was no other way. And the emperors' consequences were something that Vader didn't want to experience. Vader put his head in his hands. He would need to figure out something, besides, he had two months, he had planned battles in less time, he could do this.

After a while, he finally fell asleep.

**Ohhh, what is Vader going to do?!?!?!?!!? LOL. I am still trying to figure out what I'm doing with this story, but slowly and surely I'm writing the outline, which will be my road map. Wish me luck, and until the next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	4. Buying for love

The next day, Vader spent his time in his bedroom, reading data pads, avoiding Padme. He wondered if she knew that the whole reason she was here was for her to give him an heir, but he doubted she did. However, she was probably wondering why she was now married to a sith lord, and why he had hardly spoken to her.

Vader shook his head, and tried to concentrate. He didn't need to worry about those kinds of things now, he had more important things to do.

Vader suddenly realized that the data pad he had been trying to read for about 10 minutes was a request for seat cushions for the officers on the bridge.

Vader sighed and tossed the data pad away, then decided that he needed to find something to do, something that would help keep his mind off needing an heir.

Suddenly, Vader remembered something. Padme needed new clothes, he knew she had not brought anything with her when she came on board, so she must have been wearing the same clothes for two days.

Vader stood up and headed to Padme's bedroom. He knocked on her door, and when it opened, she stood in front of him, in the same clothes, confirming Vader's thoughts about her having nothing else to wear.

"I was thinking" Vader began, "That you will be needing new clothes soon, so you can order some using my computer."

Padme watched him for a moment, then nodded.

Vader nodded too, then handed Padme his portable computer, which she took, then closed her door.

Vader stood looking at her door for a minute, then went to his desk to continue sorting through all those data pads.

After about an hour, Vader was getting to the end of the pile, when the door to Padme's door hissed open, and she walked over to him, handed him the computer, the went back to her room.

Vader watched do all this, and then, his curiosity getting to him, logged onto his computer, and found where she had ordered her clothes.

She had ordered three dresses total: A brown dress, a black dress, and a tan dress, all with no decoration, long sleeves and all came to almost her ankle, maybe a little higher.

Vader didn't se why she had to order such ugly clothes, but then he remembered that she was a slave, and that was what slaves wore.

Well, Vader didn't want his wife to wear those kinds of clothes, even though she was also his slave, so he went on to where she ordered her clothes and found some more for her.

He decided on four other dresses for her: A black one that was very simple, so she could wear it working, another black one that was a little more decorated, but that she could also wear about the house, another black dress that would be suitable for dinners, and a red dress that she would wear to balls or something like that with him.

When Vader was done, he sent the order in, then sat back, quite proud of himself for being able to order women's clothes.

Then Vader went back to his data pads.

* * *

The rest of the day, Vader spent reading data pad after data pad. Finally, at about dinnertime, he was done. He personally didn't want to see another data pad in his life, but he knew that was unavoidable. He stood up, stretched, then went over to his main comm station to order dinner, then when he was through, he sat down trying to figure out what to do.

He wondered what Padme was doing in her room. She had spent the entire day in there, so Vader had to wonder what she was doing.

Then, Vader had an idea.

He stood up, walked over to her door, and knocked. When she came out, he said, "I need you to go to my room, get some boxes, and put all my data pads that are in the pile on my desk into the boxes."

Padme nodded when he was done, the went into his room. When she was out of sight, Vader quickly walked into Padme's bedroom and closed the door.

Vader looked around her room. It had only a bed, a desk and chair, a closet, a dresser, and a small fresher. It was very plain, since Vader could never find anything to do with it before, but he did notice that she had moved things around so her bed was under the window, with her desk right beside it.

Vader opened the closet and dresser, but found nothing. Then he looked in her desk, but again, nothing. Finally he checked the fresher, and found nothing again, but when he came to her bed, he noticed that her sheets were pulled up, like she had put something under the mattress.

Well, of course this interested Vader, so he put his hand under the mattress, and came out with a piece of paper.

He turned it over, and found that it was a picture of a man, women, and two young girls. Vader thought that this must have been her family.

Vader suddenly realized that Padme had to give up her family, that she would never be able to see them again. For some reason, Vader felt sorry for her. He couldn't remember his family, if he ever had one, but Padme looked as though she actually knew her family, and now she would never be with them again.

Vader then remembered something. If Padme caught him in here, she would defiantly hate him, so he quickly put her picture back and went to the door. But it hit him, she was right outside the door putting things away, she would, of course, notice him leaving her room, and he hadn't told her anything that would make her take the boxes where she wouldn't be able to see him when he left, so he was now caught.

"Nice going." He thought. He never acted this stupid. He always had a plan before he did anything, and he never failed, and now here he was about to have some very angry women on his hands.

But then, he heard someone knock on the door to his apartment, and he remembered that he had ordered food. He used the force to make his hearing better, so he was able to hear Padme leave the main room to go to the small hallway leading to the door, so, taking this chance, he quickly opened the door, closed it again, and ran to the fresher.

As Padme came back with the food, Vader emerged from the fresher, a calm look on hs face.

Padme looked up at him. "I believe this is your food."

Vader nodded, then took the food and went back to his bedroom.

When he got there, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. That was close. The last thing he needed right now was for his wife to hate him, but thankfully he avoided it.

And now he had food to eat, so he dug in.

**I am sorry for not updating in like forever, but I hope you all liked this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, bye! Li Li**


	5. Captured love

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! ENJOY this chapter!**

Vader sat at his desk, reading a data pad. It seemed to him that he had been reading a lot of data pads recently, and most of them were for stupid requests, like head rests for the communication officers chairs. But, since Vader was in charge, all requests had to pass him for approval, so here he was, reading.

When he was done reading the data pad, he stretched and then leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly he realized that he needed an important file on the Death Star plans that were stolen so he could try to find any flaws in the design that the rebels could use to their advantage.

After about 30 minutes of searching his quarters, he came up with nothing.

Vader sat down in his chair again and tried to think of where he had put the file, and then it hit him. The 405 storage room. He had put the file there in a box to store it until he needed it, and thankfully that was his own storage unit, so he felt fine about putting important files down there until he could find places for them.

Vader stood up and headed to the door, but then he remembered something. Padme. She had been in her room all day, so Vader thought that she needed something to do, so, he went to her door and knocked on it.

Padme opened it, and Vader spoke. "I need you to go down to storage room 405 and bring me a file marked 2331. It is in a sealed box, which the combination to open it is D1V2. Do you have all that?"

Padme nodded, then left.

Satisfied that he didn't have to go all the way down there to get the file, Vader picked up his comm. unit and ordered something to drink.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Padme and left, and she still hadn't come back. Vader was getting concerned about this. He hoped that she had remembered all the information he had given her.

Vader was about to go and find her when his head security officer commed him.

"Vader." Vader answered.

"My lord, we have captured an intruder who was found near the high security storage rooms."

"And who is he?" Vader asked.

"Well, my lord, it is a woman, who says that she is your wife."

* * *

Vader stormed through the halls of the detention center, passing cell after cell until he finally arrived at the cell that se was being held in.

Vader had the security officer open the door, then he walked in. He found Padme sitting on the small bunk in the corner, her eyes on the floor.

Vader looked her over to make sure that she wasn't hurt, and, when he was satisfied, he turned to the officer.

"When did you find her?"

"We found her about an hour ago, sir."

"And why was I not told of this then?" Vader asked, his anger starting to grow.

"Well, my lord, we were going to send you a message about this, but then I was required to go and tend to other matters, and the officer I left in charge didn't have the right authorization to contact you, so when I came back, I commed you as soon as I could."

The man was now obviously shaking. Vader was tempted to end his life then, but then he remembered the file.

"Was she found with anything?"

The man nodded, then handed Vader the file.

As Vader looked through it, the man spoke up. "My lord, if you would allow me to ask, why did this women say that she was your wife?"

Vader glared at the man. "Officer, she is not my wife, she is my slave. And I will not allow you to arrest her when she is running errands for me. From now on, you and all your officers are to not go near her, do you understand?"

The man nodded. Vader nodded for Padme to follow him and he led her back to his quarters, where Padme went to her room.

Vader sighed. He needed to make something for Padme to wear to show that she was his slave, and was not to be touched. He wondered if a necklace with his personal sign on it would work. It might, so he ordered one of the armor makers on board the ship to make a small seal with his symbol on it, and to then string it on a small chain to wear.

When Vader was done with that, Padme came back into the main room, and then just stood in front of Vader.

"Is there something you want?" Vader asked.

"Why did you marry me?" She asked.

Vader didn't know what to respond. "What?"

"Why did you marry me?" Padme repeated. "You could have easily just bought me and had me as a slave, so why did you marry me?"

Vader opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth, but he couldn't think of a lie that would make sense, so he said. "I married you because my master wishes for me to have an heir, and the only way I can have that is if I am married."

Padme stood in silence for a few moments, then nodded and walked back to her room.

Vader sighed. Now what was he going to do. She now knew that she might be raped by him, and that was something he had be trying to avoid at all costs. Oh well, Vader guessed that he would need to figure out something soon.

**I am so evil for not updating in forever. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be reading a really awesome story on here, and the author doesn't update in years. I hope you all liked this story, so PLEASE REVIEW, thanks! Li Li**


	6. Love's ball

**Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Vader opened the package that was delivered to his quarters. He smiled when he saw what it was. It was the necklace that he had ordered for Padme.

He had not talked to Padme since yesterday, when he had told her what her real purpose here was, giving him an heir. Vader sighed. He still had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't want to rape Padme, but she obviously wouldn't be willing to giving him heir. He still had a while before his master wanted her to be pregnant, so he had plenty of time.

Vader stood up and walked over to Padme's room. He didn't really want to see her right now, but he had to give her the necklace, so he might as well get it over with.

He knocked on the door and waited. Finally, Padme opened the door. Vader handed her the necklace.

"Here, this is for you. You are to wear it so everyone on my ship will know not to touch you or disturb you."

Padme nodded, took the necklace, then closed her door.

Vader stared at the door for a few seconds, then went back to his desk to do so much needed paperwork.

Suddenly, his comm went off. He answered it

"My lord." Said one of his communication officers. "The senator of Opara is hosting a ball on his ship tonight and requests your presence there."

Vader thought for a moment, then responded. "Very well, officer, tell him that I will be attending."

"Very well, my lord."

Vader ended the call and leaned back in his chair.

He hated balls. They were always extremely boring, with all the senators trying to impress Vader with how wonderful their planets were, which bored Vader out of his mind after about two seconds. Vader would have loved to say he didn't want to go, but the emperor had ordered him to attend any senatorial function he was invited to, unless the emperor told him otherwise.

Vader sighed, then got up and called for Padme.

* * *

Vader had now been at the ball for four hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-eight seconds, but who was counting. Vader was bored out of his mind. He had already threatened two senators who were asking too many questions about Padme, blackmailed five servants for information about the people they worked for, and talked to ten so-called important people, who bored him the most.

Padme had been assigned to serve treats to the guests, since Vader had told everyone that she was his slave, and was doing quite well. So far she hadn't messed up, and she seemed to be staying out of trouble.

Vader watched her move through the crowd, but then a couple senators came up to him to talk to him, so his attention was diverted.

When Vader looked for Padme again, she was no where to be seen, in fact, he couldn't sense her in the room at all. Vader used the force to find her, and felt her about one story up, very far off from where she was allowed to go.

Vader shoved his way through the crowds, ran up the stairs to the next floor, and sensed her in a closed door room, so he opened it, to find something very disturbing.

Padme was laying on the couch, trying to push as far away from the man who was leaning over her, whom Vader recognized as a senator from some important planet that Vader couldn't remember.

What was disturbing was the fact that the man was leaning down to kiss Padme's tear streaked face, but he stopped just above her mouth when Vader came in.

Both people looked up at Vader, the man with an angry face at being disturbed, and Padme with a face of joy at being rescued.

Vader's eyes narrowed, and he spoke very low. "Step away from my slave, or I will be forced to make you suffer terribly."

The man's face changed to fear and he stood up immanently, allowing Padme to run over to stand beside Vader.

Vader gave the man one last glare, then took Padme's arm and led her out of the room and back to the ship to rest.

**How did you all like this chapter, hm hm? I am really trying to think about what to do with this story, so bare with me as I continue to make this story up as I go along. PLEASE REVIEW, and bye till the next chapter! Li Li **


	7. Love accepting

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that I haven't updated in weeks, but i have been really busy. ENJOY!**

When they reached the ship, Padme went quickly to her room and closed the door, leaving Vader alone. Vader sighed.

He was very tempted to go back and make that man suffer, but he knew that he would probably get in trouble with his master, and that would not be pleasant, so Vader decided to read some new reports that came in from the other side of the galaxy.

After an hour, Vader was getting tired of reading boring reports about the politics of planets, so he tossed the data pads away and sent for some food.

While he was waiting, Padme came in from her bedroom, wearing clean clothes, with her hair pulled up in a neat bun.

Vader looked at her until she spoke. "My new clothes arrived while we were at the ball."

Vader nodded. "Good."

When Padme wouldn't leave, Vader said. "Is anything wrong?"

"Well, the clothes I ordered came in, but they also sent other clothes that I didn't order."

"Oh, well, I ordered those for you."

Padme looked up and cocked her eyebrow at him.

Vader explained. "I saw the clothes that you ordered were very plain, and very few, so I thought that I would order you some other clothes to wear, some that are not as plain as the ones you ordered."

"But why," Padme asked, "Did you order me expensive clothes like that red dress?"

"Because I thought that those would be suitable for you to wear to balls with me."

"But I thought that I was your slave, and no slave would wear such clothes with their masters."

Vader just stared at Padme, not able to say anything. She was right of course, in fact she was using his own logic, but for some reason it sounded mean coming from her, like he was wrong saying that she was his slave but not his wife.

Vader didn't want to discuss this subject now, so he just turned his back to her and pulled out a data pad. Padme took the hint and left.

* * *

The next day Vader went about his day as usual, checking on the ship, reading any important messages that arrived for him, and then spending the evening eating his dinner, alone.

When he was done eating, he noticed that he had not seen Padme at all during the day. He had not thought much of it, since Padme went about her work quickly and quietly, but usually he saw her at least once. That made him worried, so he did a quick force search of the area, and sensed her, surprisingly, in his bedroom.

Now, he remembered telling her to stay out of his bedroom unless he told her otherwise, so he was slightly angry with her right now, so he got up and went to his room.

He found Padme sitting on his bed, looking as though she was waiting for him.

"What are you doing in here?" Vader asked.

Padme calmly stood up and walked over to him. "I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I had something to tell you."

Vader was getting less angry, but now he was wondering why she would wait in his room too tell him something. "Well, what did you want to tell me?"

Padme opened his door and started to head out, but then she turned and said. "I wanted to tell you that I have accepted the fact that I am only here to give you a child, so, when you wish for me to get pregnant, I will allow it." And with that, she left.

**Again, sorry that I have not been updating sooner, again, and I am sorry that this was short, but I had to post something and this was the only thing that came to mind. Just to let everyone know, I will be gone this weekend, so I probably won't update till next week, hopefully. Your reviews are encouraging, so keep it up!!!! Li Li**


	8. Love set

**SORRY SORRY SORRRY SORRRY SORRRY SORRRY SORRY SORRY SORY SORRY!!!!!!!!!! Man, I am getting bad about this, but ENJOY!**

Vader sat at his desk trying to read a report, but his mind was just not focusing, and Vader knew why.

It was because of Padme.

After what she had told him, he had not been able to keep his mind on anything.

He knew he should be happy about this, he would not have to rape Padme now to get an heir, but he still had a funny feeling in his stomach that even though she would not fight him, it was still wrong.

Vader shook his head and tried to focus on the report sitting in front of him. No matter. He needed an heir, and now Padme would be willing to give him one, thus making Sideous happy, so that was all that mattered.

But after ten minutes, he gave up trying to read the report and ordered some food instead.

After a while, a knock came on his bedroom door. He said come in, and Padme opened the door, with a tray of food in her hands.

Vader motioned for his bedside table, so she set it down, and then stood there.

Vader grabbed the tray and proceeded to study it's contents, but then he noticed that Padme had still not left his room.

"Is there anything you want?" Vader asked.

Padme slowly looked up at him, and said. "I was just wondering when you wished for me to, um, well."

"What?" Vader asked.

Padme took a deep breath then said. "When do you want me to get pregnant?"

Vader stared at her for a moment, perplexed by this question. What was he to say to that? He had never thought of setting a date to when she was to get pregnant, but what could he say? That he was still wondering if getting her pregnant was wrong? No, he had to tell her something, so he just said the first idea that came to mind.

"Tonight." Well, that was quite soon, but she seemed to agree to that, so she turned and left.

After she left, Vader slowly realized what he had said. Tonight he was to get her pregnant. Well, that worried him. But he couldn't back out now, he would just have to get her pregnant, then everything would go back to normal, and he wouldn't have to worry like this again.

But now he had the whole day to kill, so he just sighed, picked up his fork, and began to eat.

**Short chapter, I know, but I am still trying to think of what happens that evening, so wish me luck, and good news, I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the month so I might actually be able to update sooner then usual! Hurray! Well, PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, bye. Li Li **


	9. Love interrupted

**Sorry for the wait, but hey, it was not as long as the last one, so I'm getting better, okay? ENJOY!**

Vader sat at his desk, watching the time on his clock slowly tick by. It seemed that the day had gone by quickly, until now.

Now all Vader had to do was wait for evening, when he was to get Padme pregnant, which was still nagging at his concise, making him feel miserable.

The clock finally turned 9:00, meaning that Vader could not waste any more time going to Padme.

Letting out a deep breath, Vader slowly stood up and walked over to Padme's door.

He knocked. No answer.

So he knocked again. Still, no answer.

This worried Vader, so he used the Force to open the door, and found the room empty. Vader searched for Padme with his mind, and sensed her in his bedroom.

Vader went over to his door and opened it, and there she was.

Padme was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at her folded hands, but she looked up when he came in. She was wearing a simple, black nightgown, that went too just below her knees.

Padme stood up and went over to Vader. Vader's concise was still telling him that this was wrong, but he ignored it and just focused on Padme.

She was waiting for him to do something, so, after taking in a deep breath, Vader leaned down to kiss her.

**(I could just end the chapter here, but I'm not THAT mean, so, I will continue. Be grateful.)**

Suddenly, just as Vader's lips were about to touch Padme's, sirens started sounding. Vader jerked back and grabbed his comm.

An officer on the deck answered him.

"What's going on?" Vader asked.

"Sir, the rebels have attacked us, they are firing right at our engines and shield generators. We have been able to shoot down two of their ships, but they still have five others. They have us outnumbered, should I order evacuation, sir?"

Vader thought for a moment.

He hated the thought of running like that, especially from rebel scum, but he was not willing to have himself killed in the process, so he said. "Fine, order the evacuation, I want everyone off the ship, then set the ship to self destruct when everyone has left."

The officer nodded. "Yes sir, right away."

Vader cut the transmission and turned to Padme.

"Grab anything you might need, but hurry."

Padme nodded, then left, heading straight to her room.

Vader sighed, then grabbed his bag and stuffed it with some clothes, then going to his desk and sending copies of all his important files and reports he still needed to read to a disk, then stuffing that into his bag.

Padme came out then, carrying a bag that held her few clothes, and any other things she needed. She was also wearing a robe to cover her not so modest nightgown.

Vader led the way out of his quarters and to where the emergency ships were. He helped Padme into his private ship, then seated himself in the control area, and turned the ship on.

As they flew out, Padme watched everything outside the ship while Vader maned the controls and flew them out of the ship and into space.

Just as they were about to hit hyper drive, the ship that Vader had commanded for two years blew up, leaving the rebels nothing to salvage, which gave Vader a small bit of satisfaction, then they went into hyper drive, heading to Coruscant.

**How did you all like this chapter? I hope I pleased all the reviewers who wanted Vader and Padme to fall in love before they tried to get pregnant, and not out of Vader having to get Padme pregnant to please Sideous. So, PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, bye. Li Li**


	10. Angry Love

**SoRrY for not updating!!!!!!! I hope you all like this chapter, ENJOY!**

**P.S. HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!! WE MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Vader watched space fly by as they flew in hyper space. There was always something relaxing about flying in space. It was empty, with no problems or troubles, just emptiness, and a few stars.

As Vader was enjoying the peace, he heard a sigh come from beside him. It was Padme.

Vader expected her to be getting bored, they had after all be flying for about an hour and a half, and they still had an hour to go before they reached Coruscant.

Vader turned to Padme, but he couldn't figure out what to say.

It was awkward to say the least. They had planned on getting Padme pregnant that night, but they got interrupted at the wrong time, and now thy had been in cramped quarters for an hour and half, not saying a word, so of course Vader felt that the whole situation was a bit awkward.

Just as Vader turned to look out at space again, Padme spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Coruscant, I sent a message ahead of time, so there will be a new ship for us to stay on when we arrive."

"Oh." Was all that Padme said.

They went back to silence, but then Padme spoke again. "So, what are we to do when we get to the ship?"

Vader turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Padme looked down at her lap. "Well, since I was unable to get pregnant tonight, are we going to try again when we get on the ship?"

Now, this was something that Vader had not thought of until now. It made sense, they would just try again once they got on the ship, but Vader still had the feeling that this was wrong, so he just turned back to the controls and nodded, hoping that she would see and understand that he did not want to talk about this subject.

She didn't.

"So, why exactly does your master want you to have a child?"

Vader turned to her to tell her why, but nothing came out. He thought for a moment, but then he realized that he had really no idea why his master wanted him to have an heir. It had never occurred to him to wonder why, he always just did what his master told him too, no questions asked, but now he wondered.

"Um, well, that is of no importance to you, it is between my master and me."

Padme raised an eyebrow. Excuse me? Doesn't the fact that I am the one who will be carrying this child for nine months, then giving birth to this child give me some type of authority when it comes to information?"

She had a point there, but Vader wasn't about to give in so easily. "Listen, just because you are the one to carry this baby doesn't mean that you have any authority. Remember, the only reason that you are here is because I need an heir, not because I really need a wife or even a slave!"

Now Padme seemed to be getting angry. "Just because you bought me doesn't make me an object that you can throw around. I am a person, and, even if you don't like it, your wife! So, you may want to get used to it."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel this way, but in my life you aren't my wife, you are just the women that I have to have give me a child, so you should get used to the fact that as soon as the baby is born, you're just going to become my slave, in fact, you might just be sent to the kitchen to work there so I won't have to deal with you!"

Padme stood up at this point and was glaring at Vader. "Well, you know what? I might just decide to not let you get me pregnant, so then what are you going to do? Go cry to your master, and tell him how horrible your wife is?"

Vader also stood up, towering over her. "If you must know, I was originally going to rape you, but then you agreed to getting pregnant, thus erasing the need to force you, but I can still go back to my original plan."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, just remember that you are going to get pregnant, one way or the other."

Padme spun on her heal and marched back to the fresher, leaving behind a fuming Vader.

Vader sat back at the controls.

Things were getting out of his control, and he hated when that happened.

**WOW! That was TOTALLY unexpected. Sorry that Padme totally changed personality from quite slave to yelling wife, but it seemed to fit the moment. And, sorry that Padme and Vade are now angry at each other. As usual, my mind comes up with crazy things. So, please review, and until the next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. Was it just me, or was Padme sounding a lot like little Anakin in PM?**


	11. Arriving with Love

Vader stepped off the ship and down the ramp, followed by Padme.

They had arrived on Coruscant, but they still had not said a word to each other since the argument.

An officer approached Vader.

"Ah, Lord Vader, it is good to see that no harm had come to you and your...?."

"Slave, she is my slave. Now, where is my new ship?" Vader said.

"Right this way, if you will follow me." The officer led Vader and Padme to a new destroyer, _The Warrior_.

When they arrived, Vader had an officer take Padme to his new quarters while he inspected his new ship.

When he was satisfied that it met his standards, Vader went to his quarters.

They were larger then his new ones, and even came with a small kitchen, although he was still going to order food. The main room was the kitchen, dining rom, living room and a small office area.

Vader saw one door leading off the main room, but as he inspected more, he couldn't find another bedroom, so he went to his door and opened it.

It was his bedroom, but then he heard the sound of running water coming from the fresher. He walked over and opened it, to find something surprising.

It was Padme, standing in front of him with only a towel on.

Vader froze, but Padme screamed.

"Get out! Now!" Vader wasn't used to having anyone except his master tell him what to do, but he obeyed, closing the door behind him.

He then sat down on his bed, still stunned.

Even though Padme had been wearing a towel, he still saw what her body was like. She was surprisingly very beautiful, for dressing so plainly.

Vader shook his head, he didn't want to think about Padme being beautiful, they were both still technically angry at each other, or at least Padme was.

When Padme finally came out, she was wearing one of her plain dresses and was surprised to see Vader there.

They stayed where they were, not talking.

Finally, after a few minutes, Padme spoke up. 'Um, there is only one bedroom here."

"Oh." Was all Vader could say.

'I guess I can sleep on the couch, if you wish." Padme said.

Vader looked up. "No, you don't have too, I will."

Padme gave him a quite thank you, then Vader stood up to leave, but Padme spoke up. "Oh, a message came for you. It was from man called Officer Carpt. He said that a holo massage came in for you from the emperor."

Vader nodded, then left.

What would his master need to tell him that was so urgent, since he said that he would not contact him in two months.

Vader started to worry. Maybe his master had decided to cut back the time, so now Vader would have to lie and say that Padme was pregnant.

Vader went to his holo communicator and turned it on.

**Oh, suspense!!! Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter, so please review and tell me, I CAN'T READ MINDS! So, until next chapter, Li Li**


	12. Love travels

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been REALLY bad about updating lately, but I already have an idea for the next chapter so it should be up soon. Again, REALLY SORRY, but PLEASE REVIEW, even if just to yell at me. THANKS, and ENJOY!**

Vader walked over to the comm. station and turned it on. The image of Sideous popped up.

"Vader, the people of Naboo have been very rebellious accepting the empire, and I want you to go to Naboo and get the government and people under control. I expect you to take your wife, although I am certain that you have gotten her pregnant by now, or you would know the consequences."

The message stopped, leaving Vader with a pit in his stomach. Maybe Sideous knew that Padme wasn't pregnant, which would mean that Vader was in huge trouble.

Vader calmed himself, ignoring these thoughts, and returned to where Pademe was.

Padme looked up at him.

"We will be going to the planet of Naboo tomorrow, so pack up everything again and get ready to leave."

Padme nodded. "All right."

Vader turned and went back to his office to get things ready.

* * *

When they arrived on Naboo, they met with Commander Noon, commander of Naboo for the empire. He escorted them to the place they would stay, a lake house that was very beautiful and very private.

When they arrived, Padme followed a servant to she would be staying, while Vader went to his holo conference with the politicians representing the empire on Naboo.

He found out that the ruler of Naboo, Queen Hanna, was rebelling against the empire all she could, while trying to keep her people safe.

Vader knew that she would not be any trouble to get under control, so after the meeting he went to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Aside from 3 servants, Vader and Padme were completely alone, which meant that Vader could get Padme pregnant more easily.

However, he was still worried about that.

Padme had not spoken to him since they left, and he had also not seen her since then, too.

So, he had a big problem again. He needed to get Padme pregnant in a month, before Sideous' time line was up.

Vader had no idea how he would do that, but he knew he had to think of something soon.

Vader sighed and climbed into bed, hoping a good night's rest would help him think better.

**Short chapter, SORRY, but if I didn't get anything up here soon, you would all probably come after me with torches and pitchforks, and no one wanted that. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, I almost have half of it written already, so wish me luck, and until next chapter, Li Li**


	13. Remembering Love

**HI!! See, I am getting better about updating. Just to note, in case you all were confused, Vader is not in his suit and he looks as he did in Episode 3. ENJOY!**

Vader knocked on Padme's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

Vader sighed, frustrated. They had been on Naboo for three days now, but Padme had still not left her bedroom. Vader sensed her in there, so he knew that she had not run away, but she just never came out.

Vader sighed again, and just as he was about to turn around, the door suddenly slid open and Padme stood in the doorway, looking at him.

Vader froze, not sure what to do.

Padme spoke first. "What do you want?"

Vader straightened up and said. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me tomorrow on a picnic. I hear that there is a beautiful meadow near by and I thought that it would make the perfect spot to eat."

Padme looked surprised at this offer, but she just nodded her head then closed her door again.

When the door closed, Vader let out a deep sigh of relief. He honestly had no idea why he had asked her on a picnic, but at least she was now leaving her bedroom.

Now all he had to do was get the cook to pack a lunch for tomorrow and figure out if there was a meadow near by.

* * *

The evening, Vader went to sleep and had a dream.

In his dream he was a small, ten year old boy again, living on his home planet of Tatooine. His mother was there, helping him clean a part of a ship. She was beautiful, with brown hair curled up in a bun and her brown eyes smiling at him.

The next scene was of him and his mother boarding a ship that would take them off the horrible planet they lived on and take them to freedom.

But it was not meant to be.

The ship was boarded by soldiers, and a man in a black robe. Vader was taken from his mother by the black robed man, and was taken to a different ship.

Vader never knew what happened to his mother, but then the scone changed again.

He was now twelve and in the training room on Coruscant. His name had been changed to Vader, but now he did not remember his old name. Every time he messed up in fighting, the man in black, whom he had learned to call Master, would shoot lightening at him to punish him. Vader learned quickly not to mess up, and before long became a powerful Sith.

He was eventually given his own ship to command, and he spent his time traveling around the system making sure that the people were obeying the Emperor, his master.

Soon, he became feared throughout the galaxy, the Emperors' apprentice, the man that everyone feared.

The next scene was more recent. It was of Vader searching for a wife, and finding Padme. For some reason, this part of his dream was more peaceful and light, not painful and dark like the rest of his dream.

Suddenly Padme's face began to form as if it was real, and then, Vader woke up to find that it was real. Padme was leaning over his bed, looking at him with concerned eyes that reminded him of his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Vader asked.

"You were yelling, as if you were in pain, so I came to check on you. Were you having a nightmare?"

Vader shook his head. "Sith do not have nightmares. Now leave."

Padme looked at him a little curiously, but then obeyed, going back to her room.

Vader took a deep breath. He had really had a nightmare, he always had nightmares whenever he thought of his past, wether it be of his mother or of being raised up by Sideous, his past was very dark.

Vader laid back down and went back to sleep, where he finally was able to get some rest.

**How did you all like this chapter? Please review and let me know. I hope you are all impressed about why Vader is all weird in this story, he had a horrible past. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	14. Love at a picnic

**I AM SORRY! (Ducks behind a chair as readers boo and throw things) But I do hope that this chapter makes up for it. It is longer then usual, so PLEASE review when you are done, ENJOY!**

Vader stood on the patio the next morning, just staring at the water.

He never got assigned to beautiful planets, such as Naboo. He was always sent to more important missions. Sometimes he wished he could just take a day off and rest, rest from the darkness, and try to welcome the light.

Vader quickly pushed those thoughts away. He was a Sith, darkness was what a Sith was, not light.

Suddenly, just as Vader started to settle back into the darkness, a surge of light hit him from behind in the Force.

He turned around, and found Padme standing behind him, with a look of concern on her face, mush like the one she had on last night.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"I was just going to ask about when we are going to that picnic you planned, so I can prepare."

Vader had completely forgotten the picnic, but he didn't want to look a like an idiot, again, so he said. "Well, be ready by noon, then we will leave. Let the cook know that, and tell her what you want to eat."

Padme turned to leave, but then turned back again. "What would you like for her to make for you?"

"Whatever you want, I don't eat much." Vader responded.

Padme seemed a little confused by that answer, but she took it and left without a word.

Vader went back to staring at the water, but then left to go practice his light saber fighting.

* * *

That afternoon, Vader once again stood on the patio, but this times he held a picnic basket in his hand. The cook had brought it out to him, so now all he had to do was wait for Padme.

After about ten more minutes, Padme walked out. When Vader turned to look at her, his eyes widened.

She was wearing the black decorated dress that he had bought her. It was long, came to almost her ankle. It had short sleeves, and had silver flowers embroidered along the bottom.

As Padme stood there, she looked up at Vader nervously. Vader suddenly realized that he had been staring at her for quite some time now, so he cleared his throat and said. "You look very nice, that dress fits you."

Padme smiled a little, then answered. "Thank you."

Vader nodded in reply, then headed towards the stairs. "E should get going now if we want to make it back before nightfall." Although, Vader doubted that they would be spending much time together.

They traveled across the lake to the mainland, where they began their trek to the meadow.

After a half hours hike, neither talking, Vader was beginning to worry. He had directions from the gardener that there was a meadow near the lake, but he was beginning to wonder if he had been correct.

Suddenly, just as they walked over a hill, they came to the meadow. It was gorgeous.

It was next to a small lake, with a large waterfall beside it.

Padme smiled a bit and then started walking towards the water. Vader followed behind silently.

When Padme came to the water, she eagerly reached down and splashed some on her face, laughing. As Padme was enjoying herself, Vader put the basket on the ground and just watched her.

She looked happy, which surprised Vader. She never looked happy, in fact, Vader couldn't remember a single time that she laughed. Of course Vader didn't laugh anymore either, but still.

After a bit, Padme stood back up and walked over to Vader, still smiling. Padme then set up the picnic, with Vader watching her.

After she set it up, they sat down and began to eat. Neither of them spoke, as usual, but Vader began to think.

He really had no idea what he had planned on doing in the meadow. He didn't know what to say, or what to do.

But as Vader watched Padme wipe bread crumbs off her face, Vader suddenly had the urge to do something. He had never felt like this, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Out of no where, Vader leaned over towards Padme...

Suddenly, a large bird jumped out of the trees, startling both Padme and Vader.

Padme hadn't noticed Vadre leaning towards her, but his heart was beating out of his chest.

He had almost kissed her.

Since when did Vader kiss people?

Okay sure, he had tried to kiss her when he was going to get her pregnant, but that was necssary, this was just all of the sudden he really WANTED to kiss her!

After they finished eating, or actually Padme finished( Vader was too confused to eat) Padme picked up the picnic, and they walked back to the lake house.

When they arrived, Vader quietly followed Padme to her door, where she turned and said. "Thank you for the picnic, I really enjoyed myself." With a smile, Padme turned and went into her bedroom.

Vader stood for the longest time staring at the closed door.

She actually enjoyed the picnic? Maybe something happened that he didn't notice. No one ever enjoyed spending time with him, but the fresh air seemed to have done something to Padme. It was like she was really happy, when she was normally cold and silent.

Vader felt like he could laugh.

He wasn't really friendly to her either. But his mind was still on that almost kiss.

He wondered what would have happened if he had been able to kiss her. Would things between them have gotten complicated, or would they have gotten better.

Vader scolded himself. He was starting to sound like a love-struck little boy. There was no relationship between him and Padme. He mearely needed her to have a child, that was it. She was his slave, barely his wife, and it would stay like that.

With that notion, he went to bed, however his mind kept quietly telling him that his relationship with Padme was more then that.

**Okay, Okay, I know. I am the most horrible, rotten person in the world for not updating my story, like I PROMISED, in weeks. Throw your rotten tomatoes, but then review. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I HOPE to update sooner then last time. Wish me luck, until next chapter, bye. Li Li **


	15. Love falls ill

**Okay, I have updated at last, but PLEASE ENJOY the story!!!!**

Vader woke up the next morning to sunlight in his eyes. He hated sunlight. It was much to bright for him.

He threw his covers back and marched to the window. He vaguely remembered them being shut last night, but he didn't think that any one would open his curtains for him.

When he reached up to grab the curtains, he noticed that Padme was laying on the ground outside, not moving.

Vader quickly ran outside to see what was wrong, and when he came to her, he found her barely breathing, unconscious.

After checking her pulse, which was slow but steady, Vader swept Padme up into his arms and carried back into his bedroom, where he then called for the servants to get a doctor.

When the doctor finally arrived, Vader was sitting next to Padme, watching her very closely. The doctor sent Vader out so he could check on her.

Vader paced back and forth in front of her door, worried.

Normally he didn't care what happened to people. He killed people all the time, so death had become common place for him, but he was extremely worried for Padme.

The dark side of him told him that was because he needed an heir, and if Padme died he would have to find another wife.

But part of him, his heart, told him that it was more then that. He was genuinely concerned for not just as a human being, but as his wife. He didn't want to lose her.

Vader shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He was a Sith lord, he didn't care for other people, he only cared about himself, but still the thoughts persisted.

When the doctor came out, Vader was mentally having an argument with himself, but he stopped when the doctor spoke.

"Well, Lord Vader, she seems to be in stable condition, but she will have to be monitored."

"What's wrong with her?" Vader asked.

"She is sick, my lord. She is suffering from malnutrition and needs more healthy food in her diet. She will probably get better as long as she doesn't work to hard or do anything that might exert her strength."

"How long until she gets better?"

"Oh, I say about a week or two at least, maybe more."

"A week!" Vader explained.

"Why yes, she mustn't be pushed, my lord, or she might get worse. I suggest letting her stay in bed, making certain that she doesn't walk to much, and give her healthy food. That is all that you can do for her at this point."

The doctor left, leaving behind an angry Vader.

He needed her to get better. If she didn't get healthy soon, then he would never be able to get her pregnant with in Sideous's time line. He needed to figure something to make her get better faster, but what?

That was the question he asked as he leaned against the wall, frustrated.

Normally he had everything under control and organized. Ever since he had married Padme, the universe seemed against him trying to get her pregnant, and now he would pay for it from Sideous.

For the first time he could remember, Vader felt very, very alone.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but once again, life got in the way, but I hope you all enjoyed this story, so until next chapter, REVIEW and bye! Li Li**

**P.S. Happy chapter 15!! Only five more until we hit the big 20!!! Give your selves a cake, and give me a review as a present.**


	16. Love thinking

**Alright till a late update, but this chapter is a little longer and more emotional. ENJOY!**

**A note: People have been asking me if Vader is in a suit, and although I thought I answered this a couple chapters back, here is the answer: No, he is not. He looks like the Anakin from Episode 3, you know, HOTTY!!!! Oh, and I am sorry that I have been spelling VADER wrong, but I hope I fixed that error.**

Vader sat on the edge of Padme's (well, actually his) bed, sleeping.

She had been like this for about two days, not waking up even once.

The doctor had given him some pills that would supply all her vitamins and minerals into her body, but he had to hook up a tube to her arm so it could get into her.

Vader was starting to get nervous about her. He wondered sometimes if she would ever wake up, or if she would forever stay in this sleeping state, or worse, die.

He pushed all those thoughts out of his head many times, but they still kept coming back, haunting him.

He had not slept at all, so he was beginning to wonder if he should meditate instead. Well, he tried that but it didn't last long. Images of his mother and his past came to him, causing more stress that relief.

Finally, after catching up on reports, he found himself just staring at her.

She was actually very beautiful, even thought her cheeks had started to sink in. Her brown hair pooled around her face, creating the perfect picture frame. Her eyes, although closed, still seemed gorgeous to Vader. He wondered which of her parent she got those eyes and hair from.

Her parents.

Vader hadn't thought of Padme's parents, not since he found that picture. She must have been sad when she had to leave, or if she was forced to. Vader sometimes wondered if he was sad when he was taken from his mother, but the dark side always clouded such thoughts.

He wondered if Padme had any brothers of sisters, and if they had to become slaves to.

Then a thought occurred to Vader.

Maybe Padme had been married before she was a slave, or even when she was one. He had heard of husbands and wives being separated when they were slaves, sold to different owners.

He bet that if she had been married, her husband was probably better then Vader. Vader bet that he loved Padme, truly loved her, not needing her to give him an heir.

But, then Vader also thought of something else.

What if Padme had children in the past? What if she had or was a mother? That made Vader think of what her children must have looked like.

He bet her daughter had her eyes, and her son had her hair. He bet that either one or both had her stubbornest, and even her ability to follow orders. Maybe she had taught them to be caring and kind, and to show concern for people less fortunate then themselves.

The dark side part of Vader yelled at him. What was he doing thinking this kind of stuff? It was highly unlikely that Padme had a husband before him, and even more unlikely that he had children. Besides, it didn't matter, she was his now, so her past was gone.

But, the light side of him still wondered about all that. Maybe, just maybe, he could help find her family, maybe have her see them again. Not for long, but just to visit. He knew he would like to have remembered his mother better, instead of just glimpses in his dreams.

But, he also decided that he would try to be a nicer husband to her, even if she had never been married before. And maybe, someday they might actually...

Suddenly, Padme stirred in her sleep. Vader took himself away from his thoughts and looked at her.

The brown eyes he had thought about slowly opened, letting Padme look back up at Vader, who was worried that she would probably not be happy about seeing him as her first sights.

But then, she smiled.

**Okay, not the greatest ending, but this was the only thing that came to me. And, I am sorry that Vade has gone all mushy-gushy all the sudden. But, again, inspiration hits me in odd ways (you should see my other writing! Hint Hint) Any ways, I still hope you all like that, but I can't tell unless you all REVIEW!!! Thank you! Until I write again, bye! Li Li **


	17. Love awakens

**HELLO READERS!!! I am glad that nobody complained that Vader was getting to mushy in the last chapter, so here is the next one, ENJOY!**

**P.s.: Here is the next part in my kinda suspenseful ending!**

Vader couldn't stop watching Padme as she continued to smile at him.

He felt as though he should say something, but no words came to him.

Slowly, Padme stopped smiling at him and just gave him a look that said 'Well, aren't you going to say something?'

Vader opened his mouth and said. "Are you feeling well?"

Well, that was kind of a stupid question. She probably felt terrible since she had apparently not been eating very well.

But Padme smiled again and said. "I am well."

Vader nodded, unsure of what to say next. "That's good. I was very worried about you." Vader was stunned that he had just said that.

Padme was too. "Well, thank you for your concern." She paused. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days."

Padme's eyes widened. "Two days!" She suddenly sat up and started to get out of bed. "I am very sorry. I'll get back to work right now."

Vader put his hand on her and slowly guided her back onto the bed. "You aren't going anywhere, doctor's orders. He said that you are to stay in bed and avoid too much activity. He also said that you need to be eating healthier foods." Vader left out that she would not be able to give an heir for up to two weeks, since he didn't think she needed to know that.

Padme looked up worriedly. "I am sorry, my lord, I should have made certain that I ate good foods, instead of skipping several meals a day."

"You don't have to call me 'my lord.'"

Padme starred at him for a moment, then said. "Well, then what I am I to call you? Sir? Lord Vader? Just Vader?"

Vader thought about that for a moment, realizing that he didn't remember what his real name was, but then he said. "You may call me Vader, but only in private. When we attend balls and meetings I expect you to call me sir."

Padme nodded. "Very well, Vader."

For some reason, Vader felt as though his name sounded wrong for him coming from her, but at the same time, it was nice to hear her call him by his name.

While he was thinking over this, Padme had crawled back into bed and was just laying there, watching him.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Vader went over to it and found one of the servants there, holding a towel and fresh clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Vader asked.

"I am here to help her," She said, nodding in Padme's direction, "Take a bath, my lord."

Vader steeped aside and the women approached Padme, asked her about a bath and then breakfast.

Vader sudden;y felt out of place there, so he quickly slid out the door and headed in the direction of the guestrooms, since he would need to find somewhere else to sleep since Padme had taken over his bedroom.

**I know that this chapter was short, but I noticed that it had been a while since I had last updated, so, in trying to avoid of old habits, I thought that I had better update today to keep all of my readers happy. Please Review and tell me how you all liked this chapter: If I needed to burn it, frame it, or if you have any ideas about what should happen next, since I am still making this up as I go along, it would be greatly appreciated. THANKS!! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	18. Love surprises

**Hi!!! Sorry (I hope that I am not getting back into my old ways) for not updating sooner. I know I would be furious with a writer who took forever to update a really good story ( I actually have been) so I know how you feel. But please stay with me. ENJOY! Please?**

While Padme took her bath, Vader decided to do some research and see if he could find out more about Padme.

He began his search by figuring out how Padme got onto the ship _Hidden Eagle_.

He discovered, by using his security pass, that Padme had been bought by that slave trader from a slave trader named Cona, who worked from here on Naboo.

Vader began to look more into Cona, finding that he was wanted by many planets for slave trading and kidnaping, but it was hard to find out anything about Padme.

Vader suddenly realized that he could just enter her name into the database, so he did, but nothing came up.

For some reason, it was like Padme did not exist outside of documents on owning her from various slave traders.

But, then it hit Vader.

He didn't know what Padme's full name was.

He knew that it would help the computer search better if it had a full name.

Vader quickly stood up and went to Padme's room. He knocked, but no one answered, so Vader quitely opened the door.

The bedroom was empty, but Vader heard music coming from inside the bathroom.

Vader, not remembering about what Padme was supposed to be doing, opened the door, to find something that surprised him.

(Again, I am being kind for not stopping it here.)

Padme was soaking in a tub, with only her head and shoulders peaking out above the water, but as soon as Vader came in, Padme shrieked and reached for a towel, trying to stay underwater as she did this.

While this was going on, all Vader could do was watch. His mind kept telling him to leave, but his legs and eyes would not obey.

Finally, Padme stood before him, once again, in only a towel, water dripping from both towel and person.

No one spoke for a few tense minutes, but finally Vader asked. "What is you full name?"

Now, this was the last thing that Padme had expected, but she slowly answered. "Padme Naberie."

Vader nodded his thanks and left.

When he arrived back at his room, he suddenly realized all that had happened, and for the rest of the afternoon, he couldn't stop shaking off the feeling that Padme meant more to him then a slave, which was hard for him as he continued to search for Padme.

**Yeah, short, short chapter, but I had this on my computer, and I really needed to update, so here you go. I have more of an idea of where the story is going, and what is going to happen, so that should help. Wish me luck in updating sooner (Hint: send a review yelling at me to) and I will try with all my might to update sooner then this time. Until next chapter, bye. Li Li**

**P.S. Check out my poll on my profile and tell me what kind of story I should start writing next. Thanks!**


	19. Love finds out

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but please ENJOY!**

_Vader looked around him. He didn't recognize where he was. _

"_Anakin!" a voice behind him cried. Vader turned around but saw no one._

_But then, the voice spoke again. "Come here Anakin."_

_Again, no one was there._

_Suddenly, the cloaked figure of Sideous stood in front of him._

"_Your name from now on is Darth Vader. Never forget that."_

_Sideous lifted his hands up and lighting began to come from them..._

Vader sat up quickly, drenched with sweat. He looked around him. He was in his bed on Naboo, it was all a dream.

Vader laid back down on the bed, his heart finally slowing down.

Anakin.

Something about that name was familiar, but Vader just couldn't quite place it.

And the voice that had said it. It was a woman's voice. That voice was also familiar to him too, but he didn't know why.

Vader shook his head.

For some reason these dreams had been haunting him for the past two days, ever since he had asked Padme her name.

Padme.

They had not seen each other since he had surprised her in the bath. He knew that it was now extremelly ackward for them again, but he had other things to worry about, like who she really was for example.

He hadn't searched for her in the database anymore, but he suddenly felt a strong pull to know more about who she was and where she came from,

Vader stood up and went ot his computer.

After entering a few passwords, he finally came to the place to search for people. He typed in the name 'Padme Nabberie' and waited for it to search.

It finally came up with a profile.

Vader clicked on it and was shocked.

It was the profile of the former queen of Naboo, who had been elected when she was 13.

But what shocked Vader was the updated picture of the former queen.

It was Padme.

Vader leaned in closer and began to read more.

Apparently this queen, Queen Padme Amidala Nabberie, ruled Naboo for 4 years before her term was up. Right after she resigned, Naboo was taken over by the Empire and the next queen was forced to surrender to them.

Padme had apparently been found guilty of treason by working with the rebels, so her family's money and home was taken, and Padme was forced into hiding.

The profile said that the last know record of Padme was when she was kidnaped and sold into slavery, but no one knew what had happened to her after that.

Vader sat back in his chair stunned.

He would have never in a thousand years thought that Padme was once a queen. He had always thought of her as just a girl who had been forced into slavery, nothing more.

Well, he would have a lot to talk to her about in the morning, that was for sure.

**Alright, not quite as short as last time, but I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you guys have any ideas about what to do next (one of you gave me the idea for Padme being a former queen and including it in this story) so again, review, and until next chapter, bye. Li Li**

**P.S. Go to my profile and answer the poll I have on there. Let me know which story I should write about next, THANKS! I will close it on Dec 16**


	20. Love argues

**Hi everyone!!! Sorry that it has been awhile, but I hope you all like this chapter! ENJOY!**

_Vader walked down a hallway. He couldn't see anything but a light at the end of it._

"_Anakin!" A woman's voice called out._

_Vader ran towards the light, but suddenly darkness started to surround him, and he felt himself being pulled away from the light._

_Vader reached for it, but all he could hear was the woman's voice calling him again._

"_Anakin!"_

Vader sat up, drenched with sweat.

Once again, nightmares were haunting him. He had been hoping that when he had gone to bed again that he would be in peace, but that was not the case.

Luckily it was morning, so Vader stood up and got dressed, then went out onto the patio that wound around the entire house.

He found Padme sitting at a small table, sipping what looked to be tea, while she enjoyed the view of the lake.

Padme turned when she heard him. "Good morning."

Vader nodded and then sat across from her.

Neither of them spoke as they watched the scenery.

"So," Vader started, "It must be wonderful to be back on your home planet."

Padme stopped sipping her tea, but didn't look at him. "Yes, I am from here."

Vader looked at her. "I bet all your former subjects would be delighted to find out that you are not dead."

Padme choked on her tea and then looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are, your majesty. I know that you were the former queen of Naboo, and I know that you used to work for the rebels."

Padme opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

They were both silent as Vader waited for her to answer.

Finally she did. "Yes, it is all true. But of what importance is it now? I am your slave and supposed wife now, what difference does it make if I was queen once? It's not like it will help me now."

Vader thought for a moment, then nodded. "You're right, it doesn't matter. However, I just thought that it was strange that you kept such important information from me."

"And what? Have you tell the emperor that you have married a traitor to his so-called empire? I happen to know that would be a death sentence, and you should know that I happen to value my life very much."

Vader glared at her. "Never talk about my master like that again. I should have you killed for that."

"But you can't. You still need me to give you an heir."

"Yes, but as soon as you give birth, your life will no longer be in my hands. So, if I was you, I would start trying to get on my master's good side, or neither of us will hesitate to kill you."

Vader stood up and started to walk back into the house.

Padme called after him. "Who's Anakin?"

Vader stopped and slowly turned to face her. "Where did you hear that name?"

"When you are asleep you sometimes talk or scream, and I can hear all the way in my bedroom. Last night you said it a lot. I was just wondering who it was."

"I don't know."

And with that, Vader turned and left.

**Ohh, who is Anakin? LOL :) I hope you all liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you have any ideas for another chapter or something. Until next chapter, bye! Li Li**

**P.S. HAPPY 20****th**** CHAPTER!!!!! HURRAY, we made it! Thanks to all my VERY loyal readers who have stuck by me, even when I didn't update for weeks. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story! And thanks again!!! Li Li**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! **


	21. Love discovers

**Hello again!!! I hope that you all like this chapter, it took me forever to write! ENJOY!**

Vader paced back and forth in his bedroom.

Who was Anakin?

After Padme had asked him that he had come back here and was wondering who it was.

It sounded familiar him, but at the same time he just couldn't place what it meant to him.

He thought that it might have been one of his officers, but he hardly remembered their names unless he read their names on their shirts.

Anakin could be a politician, but he remembered politician names worse then officer names.

He didn't have any friends or teachers, and he didn't know of anyone else who worked for the emperor.

Vader flopped down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

This was getting very frustrating. He always had things in his control, but ever since Padme had come, he felt as though everything was blowing up in his face.

Suddenly, Vader had a brilliant idea.

He could just type the name in the database and see if he could find Anakin.

He immediately ran over to the database and started typing in passwords.

When he finally reached the main computer, he hurriedly typed in Anakin.

It came up with an error. Apparently it needed mor information then just a first name.

Well, Vader didn't have anymore info on Anakin. Maybe if he had a last name, but that was far out of his reach.

Vader suddenly stood up and went to his window. He needed to meditate, so this would be a perfect time.

* * *

_Vader stood in an empty room. Behind him, he heard something._

_When he turned, it was an outline of a women against the far wall. _

"_Anakin!" The women's voice again said._

_Vader started running towards the figure, but the figure seemed to be getting pulled away from him._

_He heard her cll out again. "Anakin! Help me!"_

_Vader ran faster, but the figure just got pulled farther away._

"_Anakin Sky.."_

Vader was suddenly pulled out of his dream to someone shaking him.

He stood up fast and turned to face the person, ready for battle.

It was Padme.

Vader relaxed but then gave her an annoyed look. "Why did you wake me?"

"You were screaming again. I thought that you were being killed, but apparently you were just having another nightmare. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was meditating. And I don't like you waking me like that."

"Well, I'm sorry but I thought that you were in trouble."

Vader smirked. "A small women like yourself wouldn't have been much help if I really was getting killed."

Padme glared at him. "I wasn't really thinking about that when I ran over here. I just thought that I could at least use this on anyone who was here." Padme lifted up Vader's light saber in his hand

Vader's eyes widened and he looked down at his belt. Of course! He had left it in his cloak when he had through it on his chair before he came out here.

"Well, that might have worked. Now give it back to me."

Padme gave him an odd look. "You know, if I was the sort of person, I could kill you now and be able to go back to my life.

Vader's eyes widened again.

Padme smirked at him and handed it towards him. "But luckily for you I am not the type to kill my husband, no matter how big of a jerk he is."

Vader grabbed his light saber from her, then watched her as she left.

Yes, luckily for him.

Wait a minute. The women in his dreams had said something after she had started to say Anakin again. What was it? Vader tried to think. It started with Sky-what? Skylar? Skybare? Skydancer? What came after it?

"_Skywalker,"_ a voice behind him said.

Vader spun around, but no one was there. He was all alone.

That voice wasn't the women's in his dreams, this was the voice of a man, an older man.

Vader used the Force to search around him, but there was no one near him except the birds.

Vader gave one last look around, then turned and went back into his bedroom.

He walked over to his computer and, after typing in passwords, he finally came to the main computer again. He typed in 'Anakin Skywalker' since he had nothing else to go by.

After a minute the computer came back with one match.

Vader clicked on it and began to read.

Apparently Anakin Skywalker used to be a slave on the dessert planet of Tattooine. He had one living relative, his mother Shmi Skywalker. He was born into slavery and was owned by a garage owner called Watto. His mother was able to buy their freedom when Anakin was 10, but then all trace of him disappeared after that, except for two tickets on a ship leaving Tattooine for Coruscant.

Vader leaned back and thought about all this.

Everything that the computer said sounded so familiar to him. The names, the events, it all seemed like a memory of some kind.

And Vader couldn't help but think of the things that he shared with Anakin.

He was taken by Sideous when he was 10 and all his past was forgotten. He was also from Tattooine, although his memories of that planet were blurred. Everything seemed to fit what he little he remembered of his past.

Vader shook his head. He wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore, if he really was. He was Darth Vader. Sith Lord and future ruler of the Empire.

Vader suddenly felt a wave of hunger sweep over him.

It was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and he hadn't had lunch yet.

Vader stood up and walked out of the room, feeling that his dreams would finally quit, but still feeling weird inhis heart.

**WOW!! That took forever to type. Who is the mysterious voice? Will Vader ever conquer his nightmares and questions? Toon in next chapter for more info on all those questions! **

**Okay, maybe not the answers, who knows, I could write about something completely different next time. I hope that you all liked this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how proud you are of me for writing such a LONG chapter!! LOL :) Until next chapter, Li Li**


	22. Love has a plan

**Hi again! ENJOY!**

Vader sat at a table on one of the many balconies surrounding the lake house. He had just gotten himself some lunch and was now looking at the lake.

Suddenly, his comm beeped.

He picked it up and answered it. "Vader"

"Hello sir."

Vader made a disgusted face. It was Sideous's secretary, although he liked being called 'personal assistant.' Vader couldn't stand the man, but Sideous used him to call Vader when he didn't want to.

"Hello Jerckus."

"Lord Vader, I was told by the Emperor that if she isn't pregnant by the time you come back, that you will be sent to the planet of Gornus to over see operations there."

Vader's eyes widened. Gornus was an awful planet, full of snobby rich people and their servants. Vader hated going there even for brief periods of time because everyone annoyed him there, and he couldn't hurt any of them because that would make Sideous angry.

Vader gave a sigh of defeat. "Tell him that everything is doing fine, and that she will be with child when I come back."

"Very well sir." And with that, Jerckus disconnected.

Vader leaned back and sighed. He really needed to get Padme pregnant and soon. But that seemed impossible right now with her hating him.

He knew that she was getting healthy faster then what the doctor had predicted, but that still didn't comfort him.

A idea suddenly popped in his head.

Maybe if he faked being nice to her, maybe she would warm up to him enough to let him get her pregnant.

Vader thought some more on it. It might actually work, but he would just have to work on becoming the perfect husband to her. That would be difficult but doable.

Vader stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

And he knew just how to get started.

* * *

Vader was finally able to find Padme sitting by the lake reading.

He took a deep breath, put on his best smile, and walked up to her.

"Good afternoon, Padme."

Padme looked up at him. "Hello."

Padme noticed what he was carrying. A large tray of varius foods, with a vase holding one rose for decoration.

"And, what is that?"

Vader smiled even more and set it down next to her. "This is your lunch. I had the cook make everything that she had, since I don't know what you like to eat."

Padme gave him a suspicious look. "Um, thanks. But why did you do that?"

"Well, I know that we got off to the wrong start when we met, and I know that you probably think that I am the biggest jerk in the galaxy, but I just wanted you to know that I am a nice guy. I just have been under a massive amount of stress, what with Sideous wanting an heir from and all. I just thought that I would try and start making it up to you, and maybe start over."

Vader watched her carefully as she processed this information.

"Well," She finally answered, "I guess we did start off on the wrong foot, and stayed there. I guess if I am stuck being married to you I might as well try to get to know you better."

Vader gave a small sigh of relief. "Well, thank you for giving me another try."

Padme gave him a small smile and began to eat her food.

Vader stood there for a second trying to figure out what to do next. He should probably let her have some privacy, so she would think that he knew to keep is distance.

"I should leave you to your lunch now."

Vader turned and started to leave, when Padme called after him.

"Vader."

He turned around.

"Just to let you know, my favorite food is an apple."

Padme gave him another smile, then returned to her lunch.

Vader watched her for a second, then left, having the strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't like how his name sounded coming from her.

* * *

That evening, Vader set up a small dinner in the dining room, with a large bowl of apple right in the middle of the table.

He hoped that Padme would like everything, although he kept telling himself that it was only for show to fool her, but his mind kept worrying.

When everything was finally ready, Vader went to Padme's door and knocked.

She opened it and looked at him. "Do you need anything?"

Vader cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with me this evening. I am getting kind of tired of eating by myself."

Padme's eyes widened slightly but she calmly said, "I would like that."

Vader led her to the dining room, where he pulled out a seat for her and then sat down himself.

As they ate, Vader watched Padme's face closely, hoping to get some kind of reaction to how she liked everything. He was able to detect that she liked the various apple dishes that he had the cook make, but other then that there was no emotion on her face.

When they were finally done, Padme pushed her seat back and stood up. "Thank you for the dinner, I enjoyed it."

Vader smiled. "I'm glad. Um, would you like to go for a short walk with me. I hear that there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

Padme gave him a weird look, but nodded.

Vader led her down to the beach, where they just strolled along, not talking.

Vader was surprised that Padme had agreed to come with him. He had expected that she would have refused him, but she seemed to be enjoying her self.

As Vader watched the sky, he wondered if he was taking things to fast with her, if maybe h should slow down and just become friendly to her. Maybe get to know more about her then break out the romantic walks on the beach and dinners.

Just as he was wondering if he should start talking, she explained in wonder, "Look!"

Vader looked to where she was pointing and saw lines of meteors breaking up in the atmosphere.

He had toadmit, it was a beautiful site. He had never really stopped to watch things like that, he was always to busy with other things.

He looked over at Padme. Her face showed child wonder at the sky. He had never seen her this happy about anything before. He found that she looked beautiful when she was happy, which Vader found himself promising to get her to look again.

When the last meteor disappeared they turned and went back inside, where Vader escorted Padme to her bedroom.

"Thanks for dinner, and for the walk. I really enjoyed seeing the meteor shower."

Vader grinned. "Well, I am glad that you enjoyed those things."

"Good night." And with that, Padme closed her door, leaving Vader to stand there for a second, then leave, promising himself again that he would get that look back on her face and make her happy.

**Pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. I told you that questions from last chapter would probably not be answered in this chapter, but I hope that you all liked it the same.**

**By the way, the results of my poll are now in, and the next story that I will be writing is...(drum roll)... Pirates of the Caribbean! I hope to start writing that story, which will probably be pretty short (no 20 chapters) over this weekend. I hope to try and get it posted soon, so be sure to check my profile for it!!**

**Until next chapter, Li Li **


	23. Love's father

**Hi! ENJOY!**

Vader woke up the next morning, feeling the warm sun on his face.

He scrunched his face in confusion. He didn't have any nightmares last night, not even one. Were they finally leaving him, or did he do something to make them go away?

Vader shrugged. He had finally had a good night's sleep for the first time in a while. He wasn't going to question why.

But now Vader had another problem: What was he supposed to do for Padme now? After last night's dinner and walk Vader knew that being nice to her was working, but he didn't want to start repeating things or she might get suspicious.

Maybe they could go on a picnic. At this thought Vader's mind suddenly flew back to the picnic in the meadow.

He still couldn't understand why he had wanted to kiss her. He was never attracted to women, or were they attracted to him. He had never wanted to get married, but then again, he had never found anyone who he wanted to marry.

Well, now he was married, but to a girl who was his slave, who didn't like him very much, and who he only wanted an heir out of.

Vader pushed back the sheets and got up. He hated that his life had gotten so complicated in the past few weeks, but he couldn't stop it. He just had to get Padme pregnant and everything would go back to normal. Well, except that he would be a father.

Vader stopped dead in his tracks.

Father.

He had never thought that he would be becoming a dad soon. He had just assumed that the baby would be trained like anything else to be a Sith. But someone would have to watch the child in it's early years, and Padme wouldn't always be there to do that. Vader would have to take care of it.

He had never thought that he would have a piece of himself in something else.

Vader sat back down on his bed again.

Wow, he was going to be a father. That would be something different to do.

Vader shook his head.

The child was going to be his apprentice, nothing more. Padme would give the child its needs, such as food and clothes, but Vader would only be there to train the child as a Sith, that was it.

With that resolution in his mind, Vader stood up and got ready for the day.

He had an idea of something to do for Padme.

* * *

Padme walked out onto the patio and found a great surprise.

Vader was standing there with a rather large basket of roses.

Padme stared at him for a moment in shock then asked, "What are you doing?"

Vader gave her a small smile. "Well, I thought that you would enjoy some flowers to brighten up your room, so I bought some from a local trader. I hope that you like them." Vader then proudly handed Padme the basket, which, if she counted right, held 10 red roses.

"Well, um, thanks, I think." Padme stared at the roses, not sure what to do.

Vader smiled even bigger. "The roses also come with something extra. Since you think that I am a rotten guy, supposedly, you can make me do ten things for you today, one thing for each rose."

Padme's widened. She looked at him suspiciously and looked as though she was going to say something, but she decided against it, and instead said. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Now let me see," Padme pulled out one rose and handed it to Vader, "First, I want you to bring me breakfast in bed, if you will."

Vader looked relieved. He took the rose and said, "Very well, you now have 9 things for me to do today."

Vader stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

As the cook prepared Padme's breakfast, Vade gave a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't thought that Padme would actually go for the whole roses-for-requests idea. It had just popped in his head, out of no where. He had to admit though, it was a pretty good idea, very much an idea to get Padme to warm up to him.

His only worry was what she was going to do with the other 9 things.

This should be an interesting day.

**HI! Wow, I had no idea where that idea came from. I was just trying to figure out what Vader should do for Padme next, and this just popped in my head. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Li Li**

**P.S. I have written my Pirates of the Caribbean story, so go check it out and review. Since I can now cross that story off my list, I have another poll on my profile asking you, my wonderful readers, which story I should write next. Since Pirates is no longer on the choices, it should be interesting to see which story is the next one. BYE!**


	24. Love's 9th Rose

**Hi Again! ENJOY!**

_9__th__ Rose._

When the cook was done making Padme's breakfast, Vader brought it into her bedroom, where she sat leaning against the pillows, with the large basket of roses next to her.

When she saw him come in, she sat up and smiled as he set the food on her lap.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she began to eat.

Vader stood watching her for awhile before he began to get bored just standing there.

Padme noticed this, so she reached into the basket and drew out one rose, then handed it to him.

"I have decided what I want you to do next."

Vader took the rose and gave her an expectant look. "And what is that?"

Padme smiled and pointed to her chair.

Vader turned around and looked.

It was just a pile of clothes laying on her chair. Vader didn't get it.

"You want me to put your clothes away?"

Padme shook her head, still smiling. "No, I want you to WEAR those clothes. I had one of the servants show me your clothes, and then I picked out an outfit that I want you to wear for the rest of the day. Now, go try them on."

Vader didn't really want to change clothes, but he had to stick to his plan.

He picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, he didn't look to happy.

He wore a tan colored tunic, with brown pants. His boots were the same, but everything else was lighter, or at least not all black as he normally wore.

Padme looked him over, biting her lip a little as she did this. She looked up at his face.

"You don't like your outfit." She said it as a statement more then a question.

Vader shrugged a little, fingering his new tunic. "I don't hate it, it's just that I like black more then these colors."

"Well, that is exactly why I chose those clothes. You wear black too much, and I just thought that it would do you some good to bring some color into your life."

Vader shrugged again. He didn't really like color. He was black sort of person, it came with being a Sith, but he didn't say anything else about the outfit, instead he asked, "Are you done with you food?"

Padme looked down at her plate and nodded.

Vader nodded and took the tray away. "Then what are we to do next?"

Padme thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I know exactly what I want to do next!"

**Yeah, short chapter, I know. But I wanted to leave you guys in suspense a little. Don't worry, I won't be writing one short chapter for each of the roses, but this is just a start. I am so excited with how I planned this, it will be great! Again, please review, and vote on my poll. I will close it on Jan 28, so if you haven't voted on which story I should write next, you still have time.**

**Until I write again, good bye. Li Li**


	25. Roses 8,7,6 for Love

**Wow! I wrote this chapter the same day that I posted the last chapter! How good am I? ENJOY!**

_8__th__, 7__th__, 6__th__ Roses_

Padme laughed as she ran down the hill with Vader right behind her.

Padme's next rose was to go on another picnic to the meadow. Vader had agreed to pack the lunch, and so now there they were, running down the hill like little kids.

Padme got to the spot first and sat down, panting. Vader came up right behind her and plopped down on the ground.

Padme smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me come here. I think that this spot is beautiful.

Vader smiled back at her. "Well, I had to come, it was in the agreement that came with the roses."

Padme smiled at him and began to unpack the lunch.

As they sat there eating, Padme got a thoughtful look on her face.

Vader hated it when he didn't know what she was thinking, he always liked to know what was happening to people, it kept him in control.

Finally, Padme reached into the basket of roses and gave one to him.

Vader looked at her. "What do you want me to do now?"

Padme gave him a smile. "I want to ask you two questions."

"Ask away," Vader replied, hoping that it wasn't something to personal.

"What is your favorite color and your favorite food?"

Vader stared at her for a moment. What was his favorite food and color? What kind of questions were those? He didn't really think that those were worth a rose, but he had to answer them. That should be easy.

Vader thought for a few moments. It was harder then he realized. No one had ever asked him those question before, so he had no idea what to say.

After a bit, Vader finally answered, "Blue, and I believe that my favorite food is wheat soup."

Padme thought for a couple seconds, then just nodded.

They continued to eat in silence.

Suddenly, as Vader began to pack up the leftovers, Padme jumped up and ran to the water.

She took her shoes off and began to wade in the water.

Vader just watched her from afar, not quite sure what to make of her.

Padme laughed at his face. "Come here, the water is so nice to wade in!"

Vader just shook his head and went back to packing the food.

Padme gave a loud huff and marched out of the water and up to him. She reached down and picked up a rose, then handed it to him. "My next rose is for you to come into the water and wade with me."

Vader looked at the rose with the most unhappy look that he could do. Finally he gave in and began to take off his boots.

He wasn't the type of person to go wading but he had to do what Padme asked him to if he wanted his plan to work.

When his boots were off, Padme grabbed his hand and led him to the water.

Vader glumly walked into the water and just stood there, not happy at all.

Padme glared at him, then perked up for some reason. She then proceeded to reach down and splash Vader in the face.

Vader sputtered a little as the ice cold water hit his face. Why did she do that!? Now he was completely soaked! If one of his officers had done that he would have been killed instantly.

Vader glared at Padme, which would have made any of his officers shake in their boots, but Padme just laughed at him and splashed him again.

Again, Vader sputtered and glared even harder. Well, if that was how she wanted to play it then so be it.

Vader cupped his hands under and water and sent a large splash of water at Padme. Padme shrieked as the cold water hit her, but then she began to splash him back.

This started an all out water war, with Vader having a slight lead by using the Force.

They continued to play until Padme called a truce and they laid down on the grass to dry off.

Vader couldn't help but smile. He had never had this much fun before, and he would have never thought that he would have had fun just splashing someone with water. What a strange concept.

Padme turned to Vader and just stared at him.

He stared at her too. She looked radiant with the water glistening in her hair, and with the her dress falling off her shoulder slightly.

Vader realized then that he was actually beginning to lean toward, while she was doing the same.

Just when Vader thought that they would kiss, a large bird flew over head, squawking very loudly. This startled them, and they just sat their for a moment, not looking at each other, just wondering what had just almost happened.

Vader was the first to stand up and walk back to the picnic sight. He finished packing the food, put his boots back on, then began to walk back to the house, with Padme following close behind.

Vader began to wonder if the meadow was possessed, since this was the second time that he had wanted to kiss her here.

Or maybe, said a voice in his head, it was something deep in his heart that was controlling his movements.

**Ooh, maybe a little suspense here! See, a longer chapter, so proud of myself :) Please review! Thanks!**

**Until I write again, Li Li**

**P.S. Happy 25****th**** Chapter!!!! Hope you all like it!**


	26. Rose 5 for Love

**Hi again! Here is chapter 26, ENJOY!**

_5__th__ Rose_

When Vader and Padme had returned to the lake house, Padme left him alone so she could change into some dry clothes.

Vader was still wondering about that kiss, even though he kept trying to convince himself that it was nothing, that it was just a passing moment. But that small voice kept saying that he actually was beginning to have feelings for Padme and that almost kiss was a way of bringing them out.

While that battle was going on inside him, Padme finally came out of her room, dressed in a simple dress again, but she was also holding one of the roses.

Padme interrupted Vader's battle when she spoke, "I have decided what I want for my 5th rose," Padme handed the rose to Vader, "I want to go on a walk on the beach again."

Vader looked outside. It was still midday, so there wasn't really any comets to see, but he just shrugged and took the rose.

Padme smiled and said, "Let's go."

When they got to the beach, the both slowed down and just strolled, not talking but not really enjoying the silence either.

When they had almost reached the other side of the lake house, Padme finally spoke up. "Um, I've been wondering about something."

Vader glanced over at her. "What?"

Padme bit her lip, but then looked at him. "You said that I could use the roses for anything I want, and that means ANYTHING, right?"

Vader stared at her, wondering what she was getting at. "Yes, that means anything."

Padme sighed and looked at the ground. "Well, I have decided on what I want my fourth rose to be," Padme looked Vader in the eye, "I want to visit my family here on Naboo."

**(Maybe I should end the chapter here. Um, no, I'll continue.)**

Vader stared at her for a moment before he slowly answered. "You want to visit your family?"

Padme nodded.

Vader thought about this. He had told Padme that he would do anything she wanted, but he didn't know that if taking her to see her family would be a good idea, especially considering her past, she might try to run away with their help.

Vader finally made up his mind. "I suppose you can see your family, but only for an hour and then we are coming back."

Padme's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me." To Vader's surprise Padme raced up and gave him a quick hug before she ran off toward the house.

"Just give me 5 minutes and I will be ready."

Vader just nodded as he watched her run off. He was glad that she was happy, but he still worried about weither taking her to see her family was a good idea.

Oh well, Vader thought, he would just hav to keep a close eye on her. He had watched important officials and prisoners before, so he should be able to watch his slave.

_Wife_

Vader looked behind him. He could have sworn that he heard someone say wife to him.

Vader shook his head and walked towards the house. He wasn't going crazy, he just imagined something.

**Yes, a short chapter, but I had to update with something. I hope that you all enjoyed it, so PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks, until I write again, Li Li.**

**P.S. With my last poll we had a three-way-tie between Eragon, C.S. Lewis, and Robin Hood. I have yet another poll for you guys to answer to break that tie. So please vote!!!! BIG thanks!!!!**


	27. Roses 4 and 3 for Love

**WARNING: REALLY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. ENJOY!**

_4__th__, 3__rd__ Roses._

Vader silently drove the speeder through the streets of Naboo's capital, careful not to hit anyone or anything.

Padme sat beside him, her face showing how giddy she was with excitement.

They had not spoken much since Vader had agreed to take her to see her family that day, but Vader could clearly see that she was overjoyed at seeing her family.

Vader felt pleased that he was able to bring this much happiness to Padme, but he still felt that this was completely out of control, that he was compromising him getting her pregnant by giving her the perfect chance to escape, but he hushed those voices as they arrived in front of Padme's house.

It was a simple house, not quite in the lower class district but not quite in the middle class area either. The back of the house overlooked a small garden, with lush trees and flowers filling every corner.

Padme practically jumped out of the speeder when Vader stopped it. But then she waited for him to follow her up to the door, where she knocked.

The door opened and an older lady, maybe early forties, stood in front of them.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Padme!"

Padme smiled. "Hello mother."

The two embraced each other, both with tears forming in their eyes.

"Ruwee, come here quickly!" The older lady said.

A man suddenly appeared behind her. "What is it, Jobal?"

Padme stopped hugging the older women and stepped towards the man. "Hi father."

The man grabbed his daughter and gave her a hug. "Oh Padme, we thought that we would never see you again."

Padme nodded. "I know, I didn't think that I would ever be able to see you two again either."

Vader stood to the side, watching as this all happened, knowing that he should probably not interrupt this happy reunion. Padme's mother was the first to notice him.

"And who is this gentleman that you brought with you, Padme?"

Padme turned to Vader, suddenly remembering that he had been standing there. "Oh, mom, dad, this is my husband."

If they were not all ready shocked enough, this really put them over the edge.

"You husband!" Ruwee explained.

Padme nodded.

"But, when did you get married?" Jobal asked.

"A couple months ago."

Jobal let out a sigh. "Come in, what a horrible hostess I am."

Jobal led them both into the living room, where Vader took a seat next to Padme while her parents sat across from them.

"Now," Ruwee said, leaning back, "I think that you owe us an explanation about your husband, um, what is your name?"

Before Vader could answer, Padme spoke up. "His name is Aron."

Vader stared at Padme with wide eyes. How dare she use a fake name and not his real title. But before he could correct her, a voice said, "Don't. Let her tell the story."

It was that man's voice again. But no one else seemed to have heard it, so Vader kept silent.

Ruwee nodded. "Yes, Aron, unique name. Now, Padme, that explanation please?"

Before Padme spoke to them, she turned to Vader and whispered. "For my next rose I would like to be left alone with my parents to talk."

Vader was about to protest, but he decided against it. If she tried to escape he would catch her. So, he nodded and stood up. "I think that Padme can tell the story better, besides, I have to go check on something that was clanging on our speeder. If you will excuse me."

And with that, Vader left.

He walked out to the speeder and pretended to check on something. Everything was fine, and now Vader had nothing to do.

He remembered that he had a report to read still that he had in a bag that he brought along, so he got that out and began to read.

After about half an hour Padme came, looking for him. "There you are. You can come back in. My mother invited us to stay for an early dinner."

Vader nodded and began to follow her back in.

When they came into the dining room, Ruwee smiled. "Ah, Aron, I'm glad that you are back. It's not everyday that my daughter brings home a husband."

Vader smiled and took a seat next to Padme. "Yes, well, it's not everyday that I get to meet my father-in-law for the first time."

Ruwee began to talk about things that had been happening to Naboo recently. Vader tried to stay in control when the subject went to politics. "I don't like how the emperor had been running things. If he keeps what he had been doing up, none of us will have anymore freedom."

"Well, maybe the emperor is just doing what he thinks best for everyone." Vader replied.

Ruwee grunted. "Huh, better for everyone. The only person the emperor cares about is himself and that apprentice of his, Darth Vader. Of course, Vader isn't what we want to become of our people. He is mean, cruel, and a total slave to the emperor. Sometimes I wonder if there is a person behind Vader of if it is just a robot with a human skin."

Before Vader could argue and do something he might regret later, Jobal walked in carrying a large plate of rolls, vegetables, and meat.

"I hope that you are all hungry. I made double."

Vader heard Padme give a deep sigh of relief. She was probably very happy about not having to keep Vader from killing someone. "Here mom, let me help you."

Jobal nodded then sat down next to Ruwee. "So, Aron, Padme tells us that you work as a ship repairman."

Anakin looked over at Padme, who just gave a slight nod. "Um, yes, I do. It isn't very much."

Ruwee nodded. "A good choice of work, but don't worry, it might grow into something bigger and you might become a name that everyone knows."

And with that, everyone began to eat.

When they were done, Vader stood up and headed towards the door. "Well, it is getting late and we need to start heading back to our house before it gets dark."

"Oh, that is too bad. But Padme, do come and see us again soon. We do miss you." Jobal said, walking them to the door.

"Maybe mom, but we will have to see what happens."

Vader waited by the speeder as Padme said her good byes, all the while having tears in her eyes. He was unhappy that she was upset, but he was worried that if they stayed any longer he might get into another political conversation with her father, and Vader might not be able to control his anger next time.

When Padme was finally done, they both got into the speeder, waved good bye to her parents, then left.

On the way back to the house, Vader asked. "What did you talk to your parents about?"

Padme shrugged. "Oh, just what has been happening, with me becoming a slave. I told them that you had originally bought me to help in your garage, but we fell in love and married. I knew that they would be freaked out if I had told them that you were Darth Vader."

Vader just nodded and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

**Wow, that took forever to write. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Until I write again, Li Li**

**p.s. I didn't put my poll on my profile by accident, but now you can all vote. The poll will be closed Feb 10.**


	28. Roses 2 and 1 for Love

**Okay here it is, the final two roses! ENJOY!**

When they finally arrived back at the lake house, Vader helped Padme out of the boat and then they just began to walk along the patio.

When they reached the patio area that was in front of Padme's bedroom they stopped.

No one said anything for a couple seconds, but then Padme reached down from the basket and took the second rose.

She held it up to Vader. "I have one last question to ask."

Vader nodded. "What is it?"

Not breaking eye contact, Padme asked, "What is your real name?"

Vader couldn't breath for a moment, but when he was finally able to, before he could stop himself, he said, "Anakin Skywalker."

Padme smiled. "Well then, Anakin Skywalker, I guess that I will have to figure out what my next rose will be used for now."

Vader felt his heart leap in his chest. The way his name sounded coming from her lips was beautiful. He hated how Vader sounded, but Anakin coming from her sounded right, like that really was his name.

Vader sighed and looked deeply into Padme's eyes. "I have never heard anyone call me that in a long time, and definitely not from someone I love."

Padme's eyes widened to saucers when he said that. Vader was pretty sure his eyes were the same.

He had said he loved her.

What happened to his plan? This was just supposed to trick Padme, not put any real feeling behind it. Since when did he love a slave?

Vader shoved those thoughts from his head. He knew deep in his heart that what he had said was how he really felt, not just a fake feeling he showed to Padme to get her to like him.

Padme swallowed and Vader saw a stray tear in the corner of her eye. "I don't really know what to say to that, especially coming from you."

"I'm sorry that you feel like that, and I can understand, but you have to know, that was probably the most truthful thing I have said in perhaps my whole adult life. I have never felt like this for anyone before, or at least not anyone from when I was a child. I know that you don't feel the same way, but I do feel that way, even if everything else says otherwise."

For a moment Vader thought that he had just made all that up, but when he thought about it, everything was true. It maybe hard for him to think that he loved Padme, the women whose sole purpose was to give him a child, but his heart and mind were both telling him that this was real, that he did love Padme. Even if she didn't feel anything like love for him.

Padme shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I, um, oh, I don't know how to say it." Padme looked around her as if searching for something that would put the words in her mouth. Her eyes fell on the last rose in the basket.

Padme picked up the rose and gave it to Vader. "The last thing I want I hope says what's in my heart. Even though I should hate you with all my being, over the past few days I have begun to have feeling spur up in my heart, feeling's I knew that I shouldn't have, but I do have. Vader," She looked at him in the eye, seeming to almost hit his very soul, "kiss me."

Before Vader (or Anakin) had time to even question her request, he bent down and met his lips with her's.

Vader had never kissed anyone in his life before, but he had always felt that with Padme that it would be forced, no feeling at all, but his soul erupted in his chest. He felt that in that one kiss both his and Padme's feelings and hearts were coigned.

Without any thought in his head, only his heart telling him what to do, Vader swept Padme up in his arms, and, without any protest form either party, carried her to her bedroom, where they truly showed their deepest love to each other.

**Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, I hope that you guys won't ask me what they did (I don't give steamy details on this kind of thing. I am actually not supposed to read anything like that, so to write it is almost unfair to me.) I know some of you have been wondering when they would do the deed, well, there you go. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. But, I think it is starting down the slope of reaching the finished line. Also, please don't be mad at me or call me crazy for all of the sudden making Va, err, Anakin and Padme have feelings for each other. I had to write it like this, and this is what happened. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! Until I write again, Li Li**

**P.S. My poll to break the three-way-tie will be closed Feb 11, so get voting! Thanks!!**

**P.S.S. Vader will no longer be called Vader, I will be changing him to Anakin now. Just thought you should know to avoid confusion in the future.**


	29. Love the morning after

**HI! ENJOY!**

Anakin slowly opened his eyes to the sun. He sighed and began to roll over, thinking of how he needed to get started on his day.

He stopped though when he felt something, or someone, move on his chest.

He looked down to see Padme laying beside him, with her arms draped across his chest.

Why was she here? He thought. But then his memory returned to him. Last night.

Anakin stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to think. He had never thought that Padme would ever love him, in fact, he never thought that he would love her either.

What happened last night was wonderful, but Anakin wondered if it had happened to soon. If maybe they should have waited and got to know each other better as a couple, and not just do it right after they said "I love you."

Anakin shook his head and smiled. Well, he couldn't do anything now, so he just wanted ot enjoy the wonderful feeling of having Padme in his arms.

Suddenly, he felt her move. He kept perfectly still, not wanting to disturb her, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Anakin could see the look of confusion on her face as she tried to figure out where she was. When her eyes landed on him her eyes shot open into saucers and Anakin's heart dropped.

Maybe she regretted last night, maybe she hadn't really mean what she had said. Maybe she didn't really love him.

But all his doubts were put to rest as her eyes softened and she put a small kiss on his lips, confirming her love for him.

When they were done kissing, Anakin didn't know what to say. He had never greeted a wife in the morning, but Padme took care of that for him.

"Good morning, Anakin."

Anakin smiled at her. He still loved the sound her his name on her lips. He reached up and brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Good morning, Padme."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Padme slowly sat up and stretched. She gave him one last kiss before she stood up and put on a robe.

Anakin pouted. "Where are you going?"

Padme laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and would like something to eat. You can join me if you want to." And with that, she headed towards the kitchen.

Anakin shook his head, but followed her any ways. Since his robe wasn't in the room anymore, he had to wear on one of hers, which just made him hope that no one would see him in it.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found her already preparing breakfast, which Anakin noticed was made up of apples and wheat soup.

Padme smiled up at him. "I hope that you like my version of wheat soup. I haven't made it before, but I tried to stick to the one recipe I found closely."

Anakin nodded and came up behind her. "I know that whatever you make I will love."

When Padme was done cooking, with some help from Anakin, they sat down and ate their breakfast.

When they were done Padme asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't care. Just as long as you aren't to far away."

Anakin knew that he was using lines that every guy uses, but it had the effect he wanted. Padme smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess we could move your stuff into my bedroom, since I don't see why you need to sleep in the guest room anymore."

"Alright," Anakin picked Padme up into his arms, "Let's start with you!"

Padme laughed and kissed him as he carried her away to her, um, their bedroom.

**Again, you all know what happened next. I know that this was a shortish chapter, but I had a great inspirational moment. I have no idea why I have been updating so soon, but I have a fear that when I stop it, there will be a two or three week wait. Hopefully not, but who knows anymore. Until I write again, Li Li.**

**P.S. the next story I will be writing is...Robin Hood!!!!! I didn't see that one coming. But apparently there are some people who like him, so that will be what I will write about. I don't know yet if it will be a one shot or a chapter story. Probably a chapter story, but I need to watch a Robin Hood movie to help remember people's names. But don't worry, this story isn't over yet. There will be more chapters to come. So, check my profile soon to see my new story!!!!**


	30. Love worrys about tomorrow

**SORRY for not updating! But please ENJOY!**

Anakin smiled as he put the last items of his clothing into the closet in Padme and his bedroom. After a very, interesting breakfast, Padme had helped him move his clothes into their bedroom. She was now in the fresher taking a shower, so he was now trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, his comm beeped, telling him that he had a new message.

He turned it on and saw the image of the emperor pop up.

"Lord Vader, your two months is up and it is now time for you to return to Coruscant with your wife. I would hope for your sake that she is pregnant now or you know what the consequences are. You are to return to Coruscant tomorrow."

And with that, the message stopped.

Anakin slumped back into his chair. He had to go and see the emperor tomorrow! Anakin worried that Padme was probably not pregnant, and even if she was she was probably not going to be able to show signs that she was.

Anakin mentally hit himself. He shouldn't be worried about if Padme was pregnant or not, he should be worrying over how she would react when she met the emperor. She would probably think that he had lied to her about loving her so he could get an heir, which would ruin their relationship.

Anakin rubbed his head. He couldn't do anything about it now, he had to see the emperor tomorrow, whether he liked it or not. Hopefully he could convince Padme that he really did love her and that he had not used her.

As Anakin was wondering about all this, Padme stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe. She walked up to Anakin.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head. Maybe he could wait and tell her about the emperor when they got the Coruscant. Yes, that's what he would do.

"Um, oh nothing. I'm fine, I was just thinking of all the paperwork that I still have to read. We have to go back to Coruscant tomorrow."

"Why? I thought you still had work to do here?"

Anakin shook his head and stood up. "No, my work here is done. Besides, I'm needed on Coruscant. You should probably get your things ready to go so we will be ready when we leave in the morning."

Padme nodded and began to pack her clothes up.

When they were done packing, Anakin and Padme went for a walk on the beach, then enjoyed lunch by the water.

That evening, Anakin planned another candle lit dinner, with Padme wearing one of her fancier dresses.

As they finished there meal, Padme gave a sigh of happiness. Anakin gave her a questioning look. Padme gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking how this all seems to be like a fairy tale, with dreams coming true almost everyday."

Anakin took a sip of wine and asked, "Was one of your dreams to marry a Sith lord's apprentice, act like his slave, and then finally fall in love with him?"

Padme laughed. "Well, when you put it that way..." Anakin gave her a hurt look, which only made her laugh even more.

"Just kidding. No, my dream was to find the one man that loved me for who I was and whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just never in my wildest dreams would have thought that you would be that man."

"Why? Who did you think that man would be?"

Padme shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I always thought that it would be another politician or someone else of power. When I became a slave I figured I would just marry another slave. Why, who did you think you would marry?"

Anakin shook his head. "I didn't think that I would marry anyone. I never thought that anyone would love me fore who I was, no matter how bad I am. I guess we both got lucky in this situation."

Padme nodded and stood up. "We should get to bed now if we have to leave early in the morning."

Anakin came up behind her and gave her cheek a kiss. "You're right. But we don't have to go to sleep exactly."

And with a quick scoop up with the arms, they went ot the bedroom to do, other activities.

**HI! Yeah, sorry again for the late update. But I do have an excuse: I had the flu (still do) and for a while the only thing I could do was nap. I do hope this chapter was enjoyable to you guys, so PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! Oh, and I have finally written the first chapter of my Robin Hood story! I hope that you all like it, and please review it! Thank you! Until next chapter, Li Li.**


	31. Love meets the emperor

**Here it is, the long anticipated chapter! I hope that you all like it, so ENJOY!**

Anakin stared out at space as it zoomed by. He was currently on a transport ship headed back to Coruscant.

He was not looking forward to his meeting with Sideous, but the only thing he could hope for was that Padme was pregnant and that Sideous would be able to tell if she was or not.

Padme was currently sleeping beside him, with her face showing a peace that Anakin could only wish to know.

It seemed that everything was going great between them now, but he worried if Sideous had to meet her if she would get the wrong idea and hate him again.

Anakin sighed and leaned back.

The only thing he could do was wait and hope that things would work out okay. He might as well get some sleep while he waited though.

When the ship landed on Coruscant, Anakin and Padme exited the ship and got onto a transport which would take them to Sideous's palace.

Padme watched Anakin as he tied and untied his robe, anxiously looking out the window.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

He looked over at her. "What? Oh, nothing, just a little nervous that's all. Actually there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Before Anakin could respond that pilot informed them that they had arrived. When they stepped off the transport, Sideous's secretary, Jerkus, was waiting for them.

Jerkus smiled. "Ah, Lord Vader, it is good to see you again. I hope that your trip went well. And you must be Padme, I have heard a great deal about you."

Padme nodded at Jerkus, but Anakin glared at him. "What do you want?"

Jerksu just gave Vader a smug look. "Milord wishes to see both of you in the throne room right now. He wants to, discuss some things with you both."

Anakin's heart fell into his shoes, but he did his best not to show Jerkus what he was thinking.

"Very well, lead the way."

Jerkus nodded and led them both to the door of the throne room, where he left them.

Before they went in, Anakin turned to Padme. "Don't worry, just follow my lead and don't try to say anything unless you are asked, understood?"

Padme nodded, so Anakin opened the door and they stepped into the Emperor's throne room.

**(I could cut the chapter here, but I know that you will all kill me if I do, so I'll continue.)**

When they walked in, Padme took in her surroundings.

The room was large, with tall ceilings and huge windows looking out over Coruscant. The windows were darkened, leaving the room feeling dak and evil. The only piece of furniture in the room was the large throne which the emperor sat on.

Anakin knew the room all to well, so he just kneeled before the emperor, with Padme unwillingly following suit.

The emperor smirked under his large hood. "Ah, welcome Lord Vader, I trust that your trip to Naboo went well?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, the queen has agreed to the Empire's rule and will not be of any more trouble to us."

The emperor nodded. "Good, good. But I wish to know how the rest of your trip went?"

"It went well, milord."

The emperor looked behind Anakin at Padme. "Ah, so this is your wife. Come forward, my dear, and let me get a better look at you."

Padme stood up and walked slowly forward, keeping her eyes on the ground.

The emperor gave her a look over then said, "Turn around so I can see all of you."

Padme complied. When she was done, the emperor's eyes seemed to stare at her stomach for a minute, but then he smiled.

"I see that you have done your job well, Lord Vader. Padme seems to be in the very early stages, but she is pregnant. I can see that you took my threats to heart."

Anakin's head jerked up and he stared at the emperor. "She is pregnant?"

The emperor nodded. "Yes. She will give birth to your heir within 9 months. I hope that you are prepared to carry his child, my dear."

Padme could only nod, while her eyes did not leave the floor.

The emperor waved his hand. "You may leave now, your work here is done. I expect you to stay here on Coruscant, Lord Vader, to make certain that everything goes correctly with the pregnancy."

Anakin nodded, then turned and left, with Padme following close behind.

Neither of them spoke as they rode to their apartment in one of Coruscant's upper class apartments. When they did arrive and were up in their apartment, Padme spun around and glared Vader. Anakin was in shock when her hand met his cheek, leaving a red mark where is it had hit.

While Anakin recovered from this surprise blow, Padme spoke. "I can't believe you! After everything we've been through, and this is what happened! I can't believe that I thought that you actually loved me. I should have known that better then to trust a Sith, especially one who is the apprentice to Sideous! I should have known from th first day that we arrived on Naboo that you would just use the planet to make me give you an heir."

Anakin tried to speak, but Padme interrupted him. "You want to know what really makes me mad? It's not the fact that you made me get pregnant, but that you lied to me and made me think that we were doing it out of love. Well, you got your heir, so you ca stay as far away from me as possible. And I don't care if that emperor told you to watch me, just do it as far away from me as you can. At least then I can carry this child in peace."

And with that, Padme turned and marched to her bedroom, leaving behind a very sore cheeked, broken hearted Anakin.

Anakin put his head in his hands and moaned.

How could things have gone so terrible? He should have known that bringing Padme to see the emperor would only lead to trouble. Now he had an upset, hormonal wife, whom he loved, but who just wanted him to leave her alone. Now he would have to earn her love all over again.

Anakin perked up a little. Maybe he could do that. Maybe he could get Padme to fall in love with him again. It was worth a shot, even if it meant more work for him.

Anakin winced a little as a new shot of pain filled his cheek. But first he had to mend his wound with some ice and let Padme cool off a bit before he tried to get her to fall in love with him again.

**Wow, that took forever to write, but I hope that you huts liked it! Please review and let me know! Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	32. Love tries cooking

**Here is Chapter 32, ENJOY!**

Anakin woke up the next morning sore.

Padme and his's apartment only had one bedroom, so Anakin had to sleep on the couch that night.

As he rubbed his sore neck, his mind wondered to what had happened last night.

He never thought that something that was going so well could suddenly go so wrong. He knew that he had to prove to Padme that he really did love her, even if he had started out trying to trick her.

Anakin stood up and went into the kitchen. He was not very good at cooking, but he knew that if he had to make something special for Padme, that was not made in the main kitchens.

Anakin opened the fridge, then the cupboards, but he had no idea what to do with the ingredients he found. Finally, he decided to make some eggs and hot cereal. Easy enough.

Anakin found a pan and set it on the stove. After a few minutes was able to figure out how to turn the stove on and he got the pan heating up.

He didn't know exactly how to cook an egg, but he decided to just try and see what happened. He picked one up and hit it on the counter. Yoke splattered all over him but none landed in the pan.

Cursing in his head, he picked up another egg and tried a different approach. He took both hands and pulled the egg apart, using the Force to help. He was finally able to get the egg in the pan, where it started to sizzle. He picked up another egg and did the same thing. He did this until he had three eggs sizzling in the pan.

Next, he got another pan out and set it on another part of the stove to heat up. He got the box of hot cereal out and tried to open it.

It would not budge.

He tried pulling and ripping, but the box just had part of its front pulled off, but the cereal stayed inside.

He picked it up with both hands and tried to pull it apart with all his strength.

It worked, but the only place the cereal spewed was all over the counters, floors, and Anakin himself. None of it even came close to the pan.

Anakin threw the box down, cursing out loud this time, and tried to wipe some of the powder off his shirt, but only resulted in spreading it around.

Anakin went back to the cupboard to find something else to fix and was able to find a box of cold cereal instead. He pulled that out, but then realized that this box was also tightly sealed.

Not wanting to make anymore messes, he put that back and went to the fridge. He was able to find a package of meat that looked good, so he pulled the seal open and put it into the pan that had heated up.

While the items cooked, Anakin found some plates and silverware to eat with. But he realized as he was taking cups out that he needed to make something to drink too, so he went back to the fridge.

After rummaging around, he finally came across a plastic container of orange liquid. It looked alright, so he pulled it out and set it on the counter.

The bottle was sealed, so Anakin went to work trying to figure out how to open it. It proved to be more difficult then he thought. He tried to pull it apart, but it didn't budge.

After several tries, Anakin decided that in order for him to get to the liquid, he needed to resort to drastic measures.

He pulled out his light saber and turned it on. After a couple practice tries, he took the light saber and began to cut open the container.

With disastrous results.

Apparently the plastic did not like the intense heat of the light saber, because it proceeded to blow up in Anakin's face, spewing orange liquid all over Anakin and the kitchen. But mostly Anakin.

As Anakin swore loudly, he noticed that the eggs were beginning to burn. When he tried to pick up the pan, he yelped in pain.

The pan was really hot!

As he continued to curse while rubbing his burnt hand, he saw that his meat was beginning to smoke, and when Anakin looked at it, he found that it was burnt to a crisp and completely stuck to the pan.

Anakin turned off the stove, getting angrier by the minute.

Suddenly, Anakin's foot stepped in some of the powder from the hot cereal and slipped out from under him.

Anakin went crashing into the ground, which was covered in hot cereal and orange liquid, thus covering Anakin in even more mess.

As Anakin lay in the middle of the floor, covered in egg, hot cereal powder and orange liquid, he heard a giggle behind him.

He turned around and found Padme standing in the door way of the kitchen, with her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Anakin could feel his face warming up (which was an odd feeling because he never remembered blushing in his life) and that pushed Padme to bursting out in laughter.

She was laughing so much that she had to lean against the door frame for support.

Anakin just sat in his puddle of mess, suffering from the greatest embarrassment of his life.

As Anakin suffered from his embarrassment, Padme was finally able to gather herself together and stop laughing.

She looked down at Anakin with a grin still on her face. "What are you doing?"

Anakin looked around him. "Um, well, see, I was trying to make you breakfast, but it, um, didn't quite work out as I hoped it would."

Padme looked around the now filthy kitchen. "I can see that. But why were you trying to make breakfast?"

Anakin looked up at Padme and said. "I wanted to make breakfest for you, to try and make up for yesterday."

The laughter vanished from Padme's eyes and she frowned. "Well, that is a nice thought, but you will need to do a whole lot more to earn any of my trust back, if I even let you."

Anakin sighed. "Listen, Padme, I know how things looked yesterday, but you have to believe me when I say that I really do love you, and just because Sideous is glad that you are pregnant does not mean that I purposely tricked you into it. I admit, at first I was trying to trick you, but then I fell in love with you and I began to mean everything I did. Now, I know that you will probably not want to see me very often, but if you could just give me a chance to make things up to you and prove my love, then I will do that. But if you just want me to leave you alone, then I will. I don't want to make you anymore unhappy then I have."

Padme looked down at her hands. When she finally did meet Anakin's eyes, her eyes were sad. "I believe you, or at least I want to believe you," Padme sighed, "I don't know, everything has just gotten so complicated that I don't know who to believe now. I do love you, with all my heart, but I just don't know if I can give you another chance and risk more heart break."

Anakin nodded. "I understand completely. I guess that means that I will just leave you alone then, if that is what you want."

Padme knelt down to Anakin's level. "No, I don't want that. What I want is to learn to trust you again, with you doing everything you can to earn that trust. Anakin, I don't like hating you and not talking to you. I want to try and go back to the last couple days on Naboo, where it was just you and me in love, and enjoying every second of it."

Anakin's face brightened up. "That's wonderful! That is exactly what I want."

Padme laughed. "Well, then I guess that's what we will do then, won't we?"

Anakin laughed with her, relived that she still loved him.

When he tried to get up, he slipped again, this time taking Padme down with him.

After a minute of disgust at the mess they were in, they both looked at each other and strated laughing.

This was how the cleaning droid found them, laying in a pile of food particles, laughing and just enjoying themselves again.

**Wow, I am so proud that I write such a long chapter. Please review and let me know how you all liked it. Sorry for not updating sooner but once again life got in the way. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	33. Love deals with clothes, cravings

**HI everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I was (busy, uninspired, etc) this week. Oh, and this chapter is another funny one, so please mind how it is different from my normal seriousness. But don't worry, it will get serious again soon. ENJOY!**

After the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up, Anakin and Padme began to grow closer as Padme's stomach grew larger.

**3 Months.**

Anakin rolled over onto his side, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep. When he felt nothing beside him except cold air, he opened his eyes.

Padme was not on her side of the bed. In fact, Anakin sensed that she was actually in the kitchen.

Anakin looked over at the clock as he put his robe on. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Why was Padme in the kitchen at this hour?

When Anakin walked into the kitchen, he saw something that seemed odd to him.

Padme was sitting at the counter with 2 cartons of ice-cream, a bag of carrots and two bottles of chocolate sauce, mixing them together into a type of soup.

When her spoon reached her face, Padme noticed that Anakin was staring at her, with a horrible look of disgust on his face. Padme put the spoon down and smiled at Anakin.

"What are you doing up this early?"

Anakin quirked an eyebrow. "I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you eating anyway?"

Padme looked down at her food, as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh, this? I was just, um, getting a late night snack, that's all."

Anakin peered at the bowl closer. "You wanted ice-cream, carrot and chocolate syrup soup for a late night snack?"

Padme nodded, grabbed her bowl and headed out of the kitchen. "Yes, I just had a carving for it. You should try it, it is really good."

And with that, she left, leaving Anakin to stare at the leftovers in wonder.

He had no idea why she would want to eat something so disgusting, but he had heard that pregnant women ate strange things.

Anakin just shrugged and went back to bed.

**4 Months.**

Anakin sat in his office reading reports, when he suddenly heard what sounded like an inhuman screech comerom his bedroom.

When Anakin ran into the bedroom, where he found Padme standing in front of her closet, staring at what looked like the entire contents of her closet strung on the floor.

Anakin noticed that she was still wearing her robe and that he face was flushed with anger.

Anakin approached Padme the same way he would approach any angry, mysterious creature: With stealth and slow movements.

"Padme, what's wrong?"

Padme glared at Anakin. "None of my clothes fit me anymore! They are either to tight, won't button, or almost rip apart. The only thing that fits me is this robe, and I bet pretty soon that will be to small too."

Anakin grinned and was about to say something about how he thought she looked great in just a robe, but one look at her clenched fists at her side told him that if he valued his life, he had better stay quite.

Padme started to pace the room. "I mean, I knew that being pregnant would mean that my clothes would start fitting tighter, but I didn't think that it would start this early. I suppose I will just have to go shopping for something new to wear."

When Padme finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, Anakin carefully approached her and sat down next to her.

"Well, I can help you put an order in for whatever you want. Besides, you won't always be this big. When the baby is born you will go right back to your old size."

Anakin grinned at Padme, but she just glared at him. "So, you think that I am huge and that I will need to wear plain, big clothes until I give birth?"

Anakin's grin left. "What? No, I mean, I think you are beautiful just as you are now and that I always think that you are beautiful. I was just offering to help you pick out new clothes to wear. I meant no offense by it what so ever."

Padme slowly smiled and snuggled up next to Anakin. "Good, that was what I hoped you said."

Anakin gave a quick sigh of relief. Luckily years spent negotiating with people from other planets had taught him a thing or two about avoiding anything they might find offensive and how to mend anythign he might say quickly and efficiently.

**I thought that was pretty nice chapter. The next one will be Anakin's further adventures in pregnancy! More fun to come! Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter. Until I write again, Li Li**


	34. Love deals with emotions, backs

**Sorry for being late again, but ENJOY!**

**5 months.**

Anakin stood in his living room, staring out the window. The stars were beautiful tonight, and he had wanted to have some time to think by himself, without Padme around.

With all the food cravings she had been having. Anakin had to run and fetch her something to eat at least once a night, and who knows how many times during the day.

It was not that he did not want to do those things for her ( it was the least he could do for her months of being his slave) but he was just getting tired of it. Luckily he only had 4 more months to deal with before the baby was born.

"Anakin!"

Anakin was jerked out of his quiet time by Padme's yell.

Anakin walked into their bedroom to find Padme sitting on their bed, in tears.

Anakin rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Is something the matter with the baby?"

Padme looked up at him and hugged him, her tears beginning to dry up. "Oh, Anakin, I am so glad that you are here! I was so afraid that you had left me by myself. I love you."

Anakin smiled and returned the hug, but then Padme hit him in that arm and began to glare at him.

"Where have you been? I needed you to bring me something to eat, but you just decided to take your own time doing that, didn't you? How could you just leave a pregnant women alone in her house while you go do whatever you like while I have to suffer with a huge amount of added weight that I have to lug around?"

Padme turned her back to him.

Anakin was stunned. What made Padme's behavior change so rapidly? Anakin decided that the best way to handle the situation was to approach her carefully. "Padme, I am deeply sorry. I did not mean..."

Padme spun around and grabbed onto Anakin's shirt, crying. 'Oh, Anakin, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Now you must hate me and now you are going to leave me alone!"

Anakin put his arms around Padme, trying to adapt to the new emotions. "No, I don't hate you. I love you, no matter what you say to me."

Padme looked up at Anakin and smiled. "I love you to, and thank you. Hey, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

And with that, she stood up and skipped to the kitchen, leaving Anakin to figure exactly what had just happened.

**6 months.**

Anakin heard a soft moan come from beside him, arousing him from his dreams.

Anakin turned over and found that Padme was standing up against the wall, apparently trying to rub her back with it.

Now, Anakin had been through a lot of odd things lately: Padme's insane insistence that she could tie her own shoes, while making Anakin do it for her; her weird craving for carrots dipped in honey, that she HAD to have every night; and her emotions, that made Anakin sometimes more afraid of facing her wrath then facing the emperor when he was in a bad mood.

But seeing Padme rubbing her back against the wall while trying to rub her shoulders at the same time almost made him wonder if he should just roll over and hope that this was one of his weird dreams.

But he knew that he had to help her out with whatever as wrong, even if it was 2 o'clock on the morning.

Anakin stood up and walked over to Padme. Padme gave him a smiled at seeing him that said that she was relived that he was up.

"I am so glad you are awake, my back has been killing me all night. Would you rub it for me?"

Anakin nodded, not feeling awake enough to speak, and led her back to their bed. Padme sat down and Anakin sat behind her and began to give her a back massage.

It would not have been to hard for him if she would just stop telling him what to do, what he was doing wrong, and then smacking him every few minutes to make sure that he was awake.

Anakin put up with this only because he knew that at any time Padme could become mean, really mean, and he did not have the strength to protest anyway.

When Anakin finally felt as though his arms would fall off, he heard the silent breathing of Padme, signaling that she had gone to sleep.

With great relief, Anakin tucked her into her side of their bed and climbed back onto his side, returning to his dreams once again.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! I know that Padme was a little out of character, but hey, she's pregnant, I have a great excuse. The next chapters will begin to get serious again, but at least this brief period of humor was a nice change. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	35. Love talks to the emperor

**Hi again. Sorry for the delay, but ENJOY!**

Padme sat in her chair, eating a plate of pasta.

Anakin had left on an emergency meeting for the afternoon, leaving Padme to fed for herself.

Suddenly, the chime on the door sounded, forcing Padme to put down her food and answer the door. Who she found on the other side greatly surprised her.

The emperor.

He smiled at her. "Good day, Padme. May I come in?"

Padme nodded, stepping out of the way so he could enter.

The emperor looked around. "I see that your apartment is suiting you fine, and I see that the child is growing rapidly."

Padme looked down at her enormous belly and just nodded.

The emperor walked around the room, saying, "Where is Lord Vader today? I would think that he would be here taking care of you."

Padme finally found her voice and answered, "He had to go to a meeting today. He will be back this evening, so I have just be relaxing by myself."

The emperor smirked at her. "Ah, a meeting you say? I do not remember telling him to go to any meeting today. I did say that he was to stay here and make cetain that the baby is okay." The emperor rubbed his chin, as though in deep thought. "If I did not tell him to go to a meeting today, and you say that is where he is, then I wonder where he could possibly be?"

Padme racked her brain, trying to figure out where Anakin could be, but she could not think of any reason.

The emperor's face brightened up as though he just thought of something. "I think I know exactly where Lord Vader is. If I remember correctly his mistress is on the planet and he wanted to see her."

Padme's heart almost stopped beating. "What mistress?"

The emperor's eyes widened slightly, but he still smirked a little. "Why, you do not know? I thought that Lord Vader would have told you. He has a mistress whom he buys a great many things for her, so she will stay around and meet his, how do you say, needs," The emperor's smirk faded away, but Padme could tell that it was a forced frown. "I am afraid that the only reason he married you was because he wished to have a child to train once he stopped being my apprentice. Once the baby was born, he planned on giving you to his mistress as a personal slave for her. Surly he told you something about this?"

Padme shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. " No, he told me you wanted me to have a child, not him. He would never have done this, he is not deign this, he..." Padme trailed off, tears starting to roll down her face.

The emperor began to head to the door. "I am very sorry that you had to find out this way, but I suppose better late then never. Hopefully you did not get to attached to him. His true love is visiting him probably as we speak. Well, I hope that I did not completely ruin your alone time. Just understand that you just have to learn to pry yourself away from him and learn to be independent again. Good day, Padme." And with that, the emperor left.

Padme slid down against a wall to the floor, not wanting to believe that her Anakin, the man she loved, had been using her all this time, that he had just lied about loving her to get her pregnant.

Padme quickly brushed the tears off her face, knowing that if Anakin just wanted to give her to his mistress that he would not have a welcome home from her when he came back, that he would just be lucky if he just got the couch to sleep on.

Padme purposely stood up and went to her bedroom. Anakin was not going to see her very happy that evening, for sure.

**Oh dear, what is Anakin going to do when he gets back? How will Padme's emotions go? Hopefully all these questions will be answered in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, Li Li**

**HAPPY 35****th**** CHAPTER!!**


	36. Love caught in THE act

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope that this chapter will make up for it. ENJOY!**

Anakin slowly opened he door to his and Padme's apartment and looked around. He knew that Padme would be sleeping and he knew that a pregnant women awaken from her sleep was worse then his master on a good day.

When he saw that none of the lights were on and that he sensed that she was in their bedroom, Anakin walked in and began to take off his coat.

His meeting had gotten canceled for some reason, but his speeder was having problems so he had to take a public transport here, but that took about two hours for trip that should have only taken half an hour. But he had made it home, and now he jut wanted to go sleep next to his wife and get some rest.

The doorbell suddenly rang behind him, making him flinch and make sure that Padme was not disturbed. She was not. Anakin quickly opened the door, not wanting them to ring the doorbell again.

Who he found on the other side surprised him.

It was a young human women, about his age, with red hair and green eyes. What surprised him was what she was wearing: Tall, black boots, fishnet stockings going all the way up to her short, leather skirt that barely covered anything, but that was not enough to distract from her extremely low-cut top with long sleeves that was made of red leather.

Anakin stared at her hair, knowing that it was the only safe place to look. "Um, can I help you?"

The women smirked. "No, but I can help you. Your name is Lord Vader, right?"

Anakin nodded, still staring at her hair.

The women stepped forward and leaned towards him. "My name is Star and I am here to give you a night to remember."

Anakin tried to talk but no words came out. Why was this women here? She must have gotten something wrong or something, but he would have never had anyone send for.

Anakin was about to try and explain the mistake that the women must have made but she just ignored his attempts to speak and led him by the hand into his living room.

After surveying her surroundings, she went towards the couch and pushed Anakin onto it. But before he could get up, she was laying on top of him and began to kiss his neck.

Anakin's brain began to shout at him to do something, anything to get her off him, but the only thing he could say was, "What are you doing?"

The women laughed and continued to kiss his neck. "I would have thought that someone in your position would know what this is."

Anakin shook his head and tried again. "I know what you re doing, but why..." His words were cut off by the women leaving his neck and kissing his lips.

Anakin pushed her head back, bu before he could think straight the women, or Star, began to unbutton his shirt.

Anakin tried to rebutton it but she was too quick and before he knew it, she began to kiss his chest.

Anakin was finally able to think straight enough to push her off his chest, but she just sat up and began to unbutton her own shirt.

Anakin's eyes just about popped out of his head, but his hands just tried to rebutton her own shirt, but he couldn't.

Just as Star reached the top button, a voice so severe, so filled with pain and hatred, came from the bedroom doorway.

"What is going on?!"

Anakin quickly sat up and pushed Star off his chest. What he saw behind her was enough to rip his heart out.

Padme stood there, fighting the tears the threatened to pout down her face. She was clutching the belly that held her child, as if trying to shield its view of what she was seeing.

Anakin began to say something, but Star just interrupted him. "What does it look like we are doing? Obviously you have some idea." She nodded at Padme's stomach.

Padme's eyes flashed and she turned to Anakin. "So, it is true. I was just a tool for you."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about, but Padme you have to listen to me, this is not what it looks like."

Padme held her hand up. "No, no more lies. I have had enough to fill my lifetime. I hope that you enjoy your little," Padme looked at Star, "whatever you want to call her, but I will not become her maid. You can kill me as soon as the baby is born if you like, but do not try to talk to me again." Padme gave them both one more disgusted look before turning around and going back to her bedroom.

Star chuckled and turned back to Anakin. "You do not look like the type to go for such a boring type of girl, but maybe I could change your mind." Star began to lean towards Anakin, but he was finally able to get things straight and shoved her off him.

Before Star could get up, Anakin glared down at her. "Listen, you leave, now. I never want to see your little leather covered body anywhere near here, do you understand?"

Star glared at Anakin as she pushed herself up. "Sure, I understand. Obviously this was a stupid deal for me." She went to the door, but she turned back to him before she stepped out. "The emperor told me you would be an east customer, but I guess even he was wrong." And with, she left.

Anakin sank back down onto the couch, trying to wrap his mind over what had just happened.

Canceled meeting. Prostitute trying to seduce him. Padme catching them. Padme yell at him about using her and just wanting her for a child. Padme leaving, not wanting to talk to him. Prostitute leaving. Emperor.

Anakin shot up off the couch and headed towards the door.

The emperor had planned all this. He had to get the truth and he had to get it now!

Anakin made sure that his lightsaber was in place and left the apartment.

He was going to set things straight once and for all.

**WOW! That was interesting. I know that I pushed the rating a little bit an probably had some of you freaking out, but do not worry, Anakin would never cheat on Padme, and if he did, well, I would make him pay for it. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. Go check out my writing blog! It is all about writing tips, my own writing, and cool things for writers that I find! Just go to my profile.  
**


	37. Love and the emperor

**Wow, a quick update! ENJOY!**

Anakin stormed through the halls of the Emperor' palace, headed straight for the throne room. Strangely he did not find any guards in front of the throne room, but that did not stop him.

When Anakin pushed the doors open and walked in, he found the emperor waiting for him, standing right in the middle of the floor.

Anakin stormed up to him and asked, "What did you do?"

Sideous smiled. "Why, what do you mean, my apprentice?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I know that you told Padme something about me using her and then you sent that prostitute to my apartment to seduce me."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I did do all that. What do you plan to do about it?"

Anakin glared at Sideous. "I am getting tired of you controlling everything I do and I am especially sick of you messing with what Padme and I have now," Anakin drew his lightsaber, "and I am tired of you messing with me."

Sideous smirked at Anakin. "I see that you are going through a rebellious stage, Lord Vader. It is expected, but do you know what I do to rebellious apprentices?"

Anakin stared in horror as Sideous drew out his hands and sent a wave of force lighting right at Anakin.

Anakin was too slow in trying to block it and the last thing he saw was Sideous laughing face.

* * *

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in some kind of white room. He was laying on a bed, but when Anakin tried to sit up he grimaced as pain shot through his abdomen.

Anakin reached down and felt bandages covering his chest from waist all the way up to his arms. As he looked around, he discovered that he was in a med center room, with his arms hooked up to all kinds of machines to monitor his vital signs.

Anakin tried to remember how he could have gotten here, but everything was taking a long time to clear in his head. The last thing he remembered seeing what Sideous' face...Anakin shot up in bed, but clutched his side in pain.

He remembered how he had gotten here. He had thought that he was strong enough to fight a Sith Lord, who had enough power with force lighting not to even need a lightsaber.

Anakin also remembered why he had acted so stupidly. It was because of Padme and how Sideous had hurt her. Now, not only was Padme still not talking to him, but now he was severely injured!

His room door opened and a nurse walked in. She smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"Good morning, Lord Vader, I am glad to see that you are awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, only for a day. We thought that you would be out longer, but apparently you pulled through. You should not try to sit up yet, your wounds are still pretty fresh."

Anakin nodded as he eased himself back down.

The nurse continued talking as she checked his vitals. "You have suffered from deep wounds into your upper and lower abdomen area, but thankfully none of your organs were hit. You will have to stay here for about a week until we can make certain that you can go home. Until then, you should just rest and let your body heal itself."

Anakin nodded and the nurse gave him one last smiled before she left.

Just great, now he had to spend a week in the med center. He hated being here, everyone was so sick and miserable that it made him sick and miserable too. But at least he would have time to figure out what he was going to do for Padme to convince her that he had not been cheating on her, and he would at least not have to face Sideous for a little bit. Knowing him, he would just laugh at Anakin's failed attempt to conquer his master and just make Anakin work harder as additional punishment.

Anakin stared at the ceiling as he cantillated his life, then his door opened again and a doctor came in.

"Hello, Lord Vader, my name is Doctor Joh, I was the one who bandaged you up." The doctor smiled at Anakin, but Anakin just nodded at him, suddenly not feeling like he could talk.

Doctor Joh continued. "I hope that you are feeling well. I hear that your nurse has updated you on everything that you will need to do to get well, but I just came to give your vitals a quick check to make sure that they are where they should be."

As Doctor Joh looked over the machines, Anakin suddenly felt his eyes beginning to close, as if on their own, and his mind begin to leave the world of the awake and go into the world of dreams.

The last thing Anakin heard was Doctor Joh shouting "Quickly, get the resuscitator, his heart is starting to go!"

**Oooh, cliffy! I am so proud to be updating so soon, but don't get used to it. I hope that you guys all liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	38. Love meets a man

**Hey everybody! Here is the answer to that cliff hanger! ENJOY!**

Anakin looked around himself.

He was in what looked to be a large, white room, with no furniture or anything.

Anakin pinched his arm but did not feel anything.

_I must be either dead or dreaming_, he thought.

"You are not dead." A man's voice said behind Anakin.

Anakin spun around and saw a man standing behind him. The man had longish red hair, and a kind face. But what Anakin noticed about was that he carried a lightsaber on his belt and that his voice was the same voice that he had been hearing in his dreams and at some points in the day.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, going into battle stance out of habit.

The man smiled slightly. "You do not need to fight me, this," he pointed to his lightsaber, "is of no use anymore. My name in Qui-gon Jin."

Anakin thought for a moment. For some reason, that name sounded familiar.

"That is because I knew you when you were a baby, not more then 6 months old."

Anakin glared at the man suspiciously. "Why were you around when I was little?"

"Because, Anakin, I was looking for you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I have watching you ever since we last met. Let me explain." Qui-gon took a deep breath and began.

"When the Jedi order was still in place, there was a prophecy that a Chosen One would come, defeat a great Sith Lord and bring balance to the Force. When my padewan, Obi-wan Kenobi and I came to Tatooine, we were searching for parts that we needed for our ship, which had broken down. We came to this shop and met this women named Shmi Skywalker, who at the time had a small baby named Anakin. We asked about the father, but she said that there was none. We tested the child's medichlorine count and found that is was at astounding levels. I believed that chlid was the Chosen One and wished to take him back with me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Unfortunately, the women and her baby were slaves, so we had to sneak them out one night and go to our ship. Suddenly, just as we reached the ship, a Sith stopped us and my padewan and I were forced to fight him, making sure that the women and her baby made it back to the city safely. We were able to kill the Sith, but just as we started to head back to the city, a bomb erupted from our ship, killing myself and injuring Obi-wan."

Anakin's mouth hung open. "You're dead?"

Qui-gon nodded. "Yes, I became one with the Force and I am now able to speak to you through dreams and such. But, to continue. After my padewan was injured, he was able to get back to the city and find help. But he died soon after that, becoming one with the Force as well. The women was able to continue to work as a slave, raising her child until he was ten years old, which by then she was able to afford to buy her own freedom and was freed from slavery. She was on a ship that was just about to leave Tatooine when it happened. A Sith lord was able to get on the ship and kill the women. He took the child and made him his apprentice, and renamed him Darth Vader."

Anakin sank back down to the ground and thought for a moment. Qui-gon stood silent until Anakin finally said, "So, I am this Chosen One, then? I am supposed to destroy a Sith lord and bring peace to the galaxy?"

Qui-gon nodded. "Yes, but not just any Sith lord, Darth Sideous. He has brought nothing but pain and death to the galaxy ever since he became emperor. You need to destroy him and bring balance to the Force."

Anakin could not help but laugh. "If you have been watching me, then you know that the one time I tried to kill Sideous, I ended up in the medcenter, where I suspect that I am still. How do I destroy a man who has much more strength, skill and wisdom then I do?"

"You were unprepared when you tried to fight him. You were blinded by your anger and did not think straight. You need to gain his trust back, and then when you do, destroy him. He needs to be caught off guard, and you need to make certain that you block his lighting with your lightsaber. If he can hit you with it once, you will be to weak to stop him again. But whatever you do, make sure that you do not fight him lightsaber to lightsaber. His skill with the lightsaber is far worse then his lighting. Other then that, I leave the planning up to you."

Qui-gon looked up, as if watching something, but Anakin could not see anything. Qui-gon looked back down at Anakin. "I will need to leave soon, as you will soon be awakening from your coma, but the only advice I can give oyu now is to hurry. If you do not destroy Sideous before your children are born, then he will take them and kill you instantly." Qui-gon began to fade before Anakin's eyes.

"Wait, who was that women's voice that I have been hearing?"

Qui-gon smiled. "That was your mother, she wanted to help you find out who you really were."

Anakin suddenly thought of something else. "What did you mean by children?"

But Qui-gon had already disappeared and Anakin felt himself being pulled back into the land of the awake, leaving his dreams behind.

What Anakin opened his to was something that greatly surprised him.

**Ooh, cliffy! Again! I feel kind of bad for all this, but hey, I have to mess with you guys a little bit. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! I believe that we are getting near the end of this story, so I will soon have yet another poll to see what story I should write next. Until next chapter, Li Li **


	39. Love wakes up

**HI! ENJOY!**

Anakin stared into the beautiful brown eyes of Padme, who was leaning over his bed holding his hand.

"Padme?" Anakin let out in a whisper, not quite sure that Padme was actually sitting beside him.

Padme smiled. "Anakin! I am so glad that you are awake. I was sent for when you went into a coma. Your heart was actually beginning to die, but it quickly recovered soon after that. I was so scared that you were dead and that I was going to have to live the rest of my life knowing that our last conversation was an argument. How do you feel?"

Anakin gave Padme a small smile. "I feel fine, and I am sorry for everything. Sideous sent that, women, to our apartment to try and break us up." Anakin squeezed Padme's hand. "I would never in a million years cheat on you or use you in any way. I am sorry for what you have had to go through."

Padme's smile grew bigger. "Oh, Anakin, I knew that you would never cheat on me, but, to just see HER on you like that made me furious. I am sorry for how I acted, and I forgive you for everything."

"I forgive you to. Now," Anakin struggled to sit up but found that he was finally able to sit up straight, "How long was I out for this time?"

"Only a few hours, but they were the lngest of my life. I heard that Sidoues hurt you when you two were practicing light saber techniques?"

"What?! No, I went to Sideous to try and get revenge for splitting us up. He used his Force lighting and knocked me out. I woke up for a few minutes, but then I went into a coma."

Padme's mouth dropped. "You what?! How could you go and try to fight Sideous? You know that he is the most powerful man in the galaxy. You should have just left it alone."

"I know, but Padme, you will never believe what happened when I was in a coma!"

Anakin then told Padme about what Qui-go Jin had told him about his past and what he must do in the future.

When he finished, worry covered Padme's face. "So are you going to fight him? I mean, he is so powerful and even if you are this 'Chosen One', do you know that you are strong enough?"

Anakin shrugged. "I do not know much about anything now. Knowing what happened to my mother and about why I became Sidoues' apprentice had really made me confused about everything. I will just have to try and win back Sideous' trust and hope that the perfect opportunity comes along to destroy him." Anakin reached up and brushed a tear that was running down Padme's face away. "Hey, don't worry about me, alright? I can handle this. I don't want to, but I have to protect you and our future together. Just trust me on this."

Padme nodded. "Alright, I will try and trust you, although it will not be easy for me."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Padme thought of something and turned to Anakin. "What did Qui-gon Jin mean when he said 'children'?"

Anakin shrugged, but before he could actually say anything nurses and his doctor suddenly rushed in.

"Ah, Lord Vader, it is wonderful to see that you are awake. We were extremely worried about you for a while there, but I see that you are alright, sitting up and everything." He turned to Padme. "I will need to examine your husband now, Lady Vader, so if you could please just sit in the waiting room and we will send for you when we are done."

Padme nodded and stood up. "Of course."

When Padme arrived at the waiting room, she lowered herself into on of the chairs and sat back. Her stomach seemed to be growing at an incredible rate. She figured her child was either really huge or she was pregnant with a Wookie.

But then Padme remembered what Qui-gon Jin had said to Anakin. Children? What did he mean by that?

Padme thought about it, then suddenly her mouth fell open. He did not mean...

"Good evening, Padme."

**WOW, another cliffy! I guess that means that we are getting closer to the end, SOB :(. But I now have a poll up, so tell me what sort of story I should write next! THANKS! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	40. Love gathers strength

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Padme gasped up at the face of the emperor.

"Hello" Padme managed to squeak out.

The emperor smirked. "I have heard that my apprentice is awake now. Horrible how he almost died, is it not?"

Padme nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The emperor continued. "I believe that you are aware of how Vader was hurt. A foolish apprentice trying to fight his master, such a pity that he has not learned to obey his elders. But I trust you would know something about that, Senator Amidala."

Padme's heart sputtered a little and her mouth fell open in shock.

The emperor laughed. "Yes, I know who you are. I have known since Vader first brought you to me. I am not a fool, Padme, I know who my apprentice marries. I was ready to try and make Vader leave you when you suddenly became pregnant. I now see that you do have a purpose after all."

Padme put her hand over her stomach as if to protect it. The emperor's eyes never left her hand.

"No, I will not harm you or the child. That would be a waste. What I want is for the child to be born healthy so he may become a Sith."

"What will happen to me then?"

The emperor looked Padme in the eye and answered, "Well, I suppose you will not longer have any purpose, will you?"

The emperor laughed as Padme's face went white and he began to walk to the door. "Tell my apprentice that I expect to see him in my throne room the day after tomorrow to begin training again."

With a swish of his cloak, the emperor was gone, leaving behind a dark feeling in Padme of the future.

Just then, the nurse came back out and said, "You may see him now."

Padme just nodded and practically ran into Anakin's room and sat down beside his bed.

She could see his chest, which was covered in a bandage, and noticed how he seemed to be in a type of trance. When she came in he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I am glad that you are back, I missed you."

Padme tried to smile and answered, "Well, I missed you to. But Anakin, I have to tell you something."

Anakin listened worriedly as Padme described her encounter with the emperor. When she was done, Anakin's face was dark and his muscles tense. "I do not trust the emperor at all now. He will try and kill you as soon as the baby is born. That means that I have to kill him before that."

"But you are not strong enough. Just look at you!" Padme motioned to his bandaged chest.

Anakin shrugged. "There is a Force technique that can heal wounds quickly. I just have to be in a trance for a few days and I will be as good as new." But then Anakin remembered something and his brow furroued. "But if the emperor wants me to be ready to train in two days I will need to sacrifice some of my strength. If I can just get the main part of the wound healed, I should be ready to fight or at least have a chance."

Padme felt tears come to her eyes. "Anakin, you can not do this. You will be killed! I mean, you were severely wounded when you were healthy and trying to fight the emperor, why do you think that this time will be any different?"

Anakin brushed the tears off Padme's cheek and clasped her hand in his own. "Because now I can not fail. I have a strong goal now, not revenge. If I do not kill the emperor, he will kill you and take the baby to train as a Sith. He will probably just kill me to since he no longer needs an apprentice that wants to rebel against him. Please Padme, just trust me. I will not die, I promise."

Padme just nodded and gave him a small smile. "I guess that you need to get into that Force trance or your chances of winning will be slim."

Anakin nodded and kissed Padme before settling back down and going into his healing trance. The last thing he thought of before he lost consciousness was how much he wanted to prove his mom proud.

**Oh, what will happen in the next chapter! I guess you will all just need to wait and see. We are now in the home stretch to the end, sadly, so you guys really need to take the poll on my profile page and tell me which story I should write next. If you guys do not like the options there or have your own ideas, please let me know in a REVIEW! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. HAPPY 40****th**** CHAPTER! I am so proud that we made it this far. Big thanks to all my reviewers! Sadly, I do not believe that we will hit chapter 50 or even 45. Thanks again for the support through the longest fan fiction story I have written so far!**


	41. Slave to Love

**Here it is! The final chapter, the end, the final. I hope that you all love it and ENJOY it one more time! Oh and Vader is NOT in his suit. He looks like the Anakin from Episode 3. Just so you know.**

Anakin awoke from his healing sleep to find Padme laying in a chair beside him, snoring slightly.

Anakin could not help but smile at her. Even when she was pregnant, laying in a chair with her hair in a disaray, she still looked like the most beautiful women in the galaxy to Anakin.

Anakin frowned. But he would now have to leave her to fight Sideous and he may or may not come back from it.

Anakin shook his resolutely. He had to defeat Sideous from Padme's sake and their child.

Padme suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, smiling when she saw that Anakin was also awake.

Neither one of them said anything, knowing that soon Anakin would have to leave for his battle.

Anakin got out of bed and Padme helped him put on his shirt, both moving as slow as they could to lengthen their time together.

When Anakin was finally dressed and had his lightsaber, he and Padme stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything, until they grasped each other, hugging as though they would never let go. When they did pull back, Anakin bent down to give Padme a kiss, which lasted until they could not breath.

Anakin stepped away from Padme, heading to the door, not wanting to say good bye, but knowing that she knew what he wanted to say.

With one last look back at Padme, he was gone, heading to a battle he did not know if he would win.

* * *

When he arrived at the dark doors of the emperor's chamber, he felt a slight shutter go up his spine, as if the shadow of death had just passed by, waiting for the time to spring upon its next victim.

Anakin shook his head, banishing these thoughts. The last thing he needed to be doing was to think about death at this time. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, ready to face his enemy.

* * *

Padme stared at the place where Anakin had stood, too sad to cry but not enough to stop her shoulders from shaking. She knew that if Anakin did not win this battle that she would be killed as soon as the baby was born.

Padme sunk into the chair behind her, feeling as if a great load had just been tossed on her.

Her time with Anakin had been wonderful. She could never remember a time when she had felt so happy and loved. Her days with him seemed to always be wrapped in sunshine, with no darkness in them at all. But now her love was facing an enemy so great and horrible that Anakin may never come back.

At this thought, the tears finally came, but then Padme's head stuck up in surprise.

Her water broke.

* * *

When Anakin entered the emperor's chambers, the emperor himself stood up and walked over to him.

"I see that you are well. After are little scuttle I expected you to be in the med center for a while, but you obviously proved be wrong. Bravo."

Anakin nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything at all.

Sideous smirked at Anakin and led him into the center of the room. "Well, now that is all behind us we can focus on continuing our lessons. We will begin to spare together but please try and put effort into it. I do not want to have to wait for you in the med center again."

Anakin nodded and took his battle stance.

Sideous grabbed his lightsaber and they began.

At first it was as it usually was: Anakin trying to keep up with Sideous while Sideous just spared with an ease unheard od before. But then Anakin began to plan more, working on actually gaining ground on Sideous.

He tried to block his master into a corner, but Sideous was too smart for that and kept the battle in the middle, sneering at Anakin. "I see that you are trying the oldest trick in the book, my apprentice. Well, you will find that I do not easily fall for that sort of thing. But you, on the other hand, obviously fall for all the tricks that I can make. Such as your wife. I can still not believe that you actually think that she loves you and is not a hired girl from me."

Anakin knew that Sideous was lying, but his anger flared up anyway. Anakin began to lose his control and fight Sideous using his anger only.

Sideous laughed when he saw Anakin begin to lose it and just fought harder against his apprentice.

This battle continued on, with Anakin flinging his light saber against while Sideous just laughed.

Suddenly, Anakin was able to knock the lightsaber out of Sideous' hand and leave him without a weapon.

Sideous just laughed harder. "I suppose that you think you have won this battle, but you have forgotten, my apprentice, what I can do." Sideous began to lift up his arms, small sparks already jumping off of them.

* * *

Padme lay back in her bed, waiting for the next contraction to come. The baby was coming quickly and Padme was worried about Anakin.

What if he does not come? She thought, what if I am to be killed as soon as this life comes out of me? What if Anakin is...

Padme leaned forward once again, another contraction taking her attention.

She was to become a mother soon.

* * *

Anakin's anger stopped and his mind was able to take control again. He remembered Qui-gon's tip on blocking the lighting with his lightsaber, so he did.

It worked. The sparks went into the lightsaber but not into Anakin. Sideous stopped laughing and looked surprise, but just pushed more lighting out, but it continued to have no affect on Anakin.

"Lord Vader, enough! This battle is though. You have obviously learned a new technique, but stop now!"

Anakin just smirked slightly. "Never call me Lord Vader again, that man is dead now and without you I am free!"

And with one slice of his lightsaber, Sideous was no more.

Anakin breathed deeply as he watched the body of Sideous fall.

He did it. He had won. Anakin grinned. He had won! The galaxy was now free from the evil reign of its emperor.

Padme. Anakin realized he needed to see her again. She needed to know that they were both free from the emperor.

Anakin ran out of the chamber, while the emperor's guards ran in, ignoring Anakin.

When Anakin arrived at the med center, a nurse told him that Padme was in the maternity ward giving birth.

What a time to be born, when the galaxy becomes free, Anakin thought as he ran to Padme. As he ran, he could almost feel Qui-gon and his mother smiling down at him, a feeling he had wanted to feel for a long time.

When he arrived in her room, she was getting ready to push, but she gasped when she saw Anakin. Anakin just smiled and nodded, telling her everything she needed to know, and sat next to her.

Padme smiled at him but then began to push.

When the cry of their son filled the room, they both felt as though everything was right now, everything prefect.

As they admired their son, Luke, Padme felt another contraction coming and handed the baby to Anakin. Anakin stared at the doctor. "What is happening?"

The doctor looked up and smiled. "Apparently you are carrying twins, Lady Vader."

"It's actually Mrs. Skwalker," Anakin corrected. Padme smiled at him and began to push again.

With the arrival of their daighter, the new parents were as happy as they could be, seeing the children that had been growing in their mother as so many things happened just beyond their womb walls.

As they each held a child, Luke in Anakin's arms, Leia in Padme's, they both looked into each other's eyes and said what they had been saying to each other in their minds since the day they first met.

I love you. I will never leave you. I am yours forever.

And with that glance, they both sat back and embraced their new lives together. Each accepting their new fate as a Slave to Love.

**(Crying, sobbing and hysterical laughing thrown in for interest.) I can not believe that it is done. Completed. The final page printed. I now feel an empty spot in my heart (Or is that hunger?) where this story had been. Th next story that I will write is going to be...Nancy Drew! Only one person voted on that poll, so shame on you guys! LOL :) I thank everyone who has read this story, but here are the individual thanks to each of the people who took the ten seconds it takes to write me a review:**

**mrs. Christensen247:** Thank you for your two reviews! Since you the first person EVER to review this story, you earn the **First Review Award **! (Sorry, no trophy) Thank you!

**ILDV**: WOW! Thanks for your 43 reviews!! You have earned the **Most Reviews Award**! Even though most of the reviews only said "good" I thank you for each and everyone of them!

**One of those Girls**: Thanks for your 3 positive reviews!

**Miakenobi**: I am glad that you liked the storyline and thanks for the 1 review!

**magdalini**: I am glad that you thought my story was good! Thanks for the 1 review!

**bluebaby329**: I am happy that you "luved" my story, so thank you for the 5 reviews!

**FreakyOriginalGirl**: I am pleased that you thought my story was cool! Thank you for the 2 reviews that you left me!

**Kristiana**: I hope that you like how I continued the story, since you did say to continue! Thanks for 1 review!

**BabaBiP**: I am glad that you thought my story was funny in your 1 review!

**Grizzi1213**: I hope that you thought that all of my story was "interesting." I am also glad hat you really noticed that Anakin would never let Padme get hurt. If I am correct, you have won the **Longest Review Award**! Thanks for the 3 reviews!

**BlueSighs**: I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the story, since you seemed to in your 1 review!

**Naberrie Skyler**: I hope that you liked the way I had Anakin and Padme fall in love. Thanks for the 1 review!

**annependragon**: I am glad that you liked how Anakin started with his plan and thanks for the 1 review!

**Zuzzeroo**: Glad that you liked Anakin's plan to make Padme fall in love and I hope that I updated well like you told me to. Thanks for the 6 reviews!

**anakin'sgirl12345678910**: Sorry about spelling Vader wrong. I also hate spelling mistakes. But hey, thanks for your1 constructive criticism comment! It really helped!

**Alien Roxi**: Well, what can I say about you? With your 23 reviews and all of them positive, I can only say BIG THANKS! I always looked forward to your spunky review in my email box.

**Wicket-san**: Sorry that I did not have Han in the story. With Leia only just being born, it would be a little creepy. But maybe I will do a sequel and add Han there. ;). Thanks for your 2 reviews!

**eirene1988**: I am glad that you have been following my story since it was a little newborn. I also hope that you liked how my story turned out. I actually think that I met all of your predictions! THANKS for the 6 positive reviews!

**Audra Laudargue**: Thanks for your 2 reviews!

**Mr. Sparrow**: I think that you are one of the few boys that read my story. (If I am totally wrong about you being a boy, girls do crazy things with names, let me know.) Thanks for your 4 reviews!

**rbflowt**: I have no idea what your name means, but it is...interesting. LOL. If I ever need help I will SO message you! THANKS for your 1 review!

**Rachel1657062**: Glad that you liked the story and thanks for your 1 review!

**Darth Vaders Mistress**: I love your name! I hope that I answered all of your "plz's" when it came to updating. Thank you for the 2 reviews!

**wolfbait**: Thank you for your 1 short and to the point review!

**SOONsoonSOON**: Your name is awesome! LOL! Thanks for the 1 positive review!

**JessicaTheFair**: I am glad that you liked my story! Thank you for the 3 reviews!

**Eryka427**: I HOPE THAT I UPDATED SOON LIKE YOU SAID! LOL. THANKS FOR THE 1 REVIEW!

**Dirania**: I am glad that you can not wait until I update and I hope that you liked how the story ended! THANKS FOR YOUR 4 REVIEWS!

**Marriella Bullet:** I am glad that you liked reading my romantic story! Thank you for the 3 reviews.

**jazet**: For your 12 reviews, THANK YOU! And they were all positive, too!

**jlyn71**: For your 14 reviews, thank you! They were all very observant and curious like and I like that in a reviewer.

**DarkAngelmi818:** I know I have problems with not writing enough description and with not writing longer chapters, but I am working on it! Thanks for the review!

**elven-cat2:** Thanks for the 9 very, interesting reviews. Sorry that I did not go with the droid plan LOL, but you are right, that would have been an interesting conversation. I like that you were really interested in my story and had cool commentary for what happened in the chapter.

**jazz.angel.aure.equalssfoamcore:** Sorry about spelling Vader wrong, I get that a lot. Thanks for the review, even though it was short.

**Dragonsdaughter1: **Thanks for the 1 review saying that you liked my story. I hope that you enjoyed the roller coaster of a ride it took..

**dramalover914:** Thanks for the 10 reviews! I am happy that you loved my story, and yes, I will try and make more.

**shookie:** I think that your name is cute! THANK YOU for the 15 reviews! I hope that you and your friend liked how the story turned out! And no, he is NOT suited.

**Ruth33: **Thank you for your 1 positive review! I hope that you liked how my story ended!

**Voration:** Thank you for your 1 funny review! I never thought of how pleased with himself Vader was when he bought Padme's clothing. Hmmm? Maybe there is a hidden self of Vader inside him? LOL!

**LoVe EtErNitY: **Yes, Vader is hot. LOL. THANKS for the review.

**ethereal writer:** Thank you for the 5 positive reviews! I am glad that you could not wait until I updated!

**hazeled eye marauder: **Thanks for the 16 reviews! I am glad that you liked my story!

**Anonymous Enigma: **Sorry that you did not like my plot, but this is AU so I can do it any way I want. Also, sorry about the name spelling again. I get that a lot. Thanks for the 1 review, even if it was not one I liked.

**Jedi Knight 13:** THANK YOU for the 12 cool reviews! Glad that you thought my story was "enjoyable."

**fictionfrek101:** Thank you for the 5 positive reviews! And no, he is NOT in the suit.

**E-rizzel:** Thank you for your 3 reviews and thanks for loving my story!

**Syncopation:** Sorry about not spelling Vader right! Man, you guys really hate it when people get a name wrong.

**Jaded-Skywalker:** THANKS for the 7 awesome reviews! I hope that you loved how the story turned out!

**Theloveofallpower:** I am thrilled that you liked my story, and thanks for the 2 reviews!

**Princess Geia:** I am thrilled to see such a enthusiastic reviewer! Thank you for the 14 reviews! I loved all of them!

**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker:** Thank you for the 2 great reviews!

**kiser:** I am happy that you thought that my story was great. I know, there are not many Padme/Vader stories out there. Thanks for the 5 reviews!

**waived wrench:** Thanks for the 2 reviews you sent! I am pleased that you enjoyed my story!

**DarknessPlusLightEqualsMystery:** Long but cool name! Thank you for your 1 "Wonderful!" review!

**Anakin T. Skywalker:** Thank you for the 2 cute reviews!

**anisgurl56:** Thank you for your 2 reviews and for liking my story!

**Manson Fanatic:** THANKS for the 1 positive review!

**bandqsecurtiyaw:** I have no idea what your name means, but thanks for the 5 reviews!

**omgxiixluvxhc:** I LOVE your name! THANKS for the 17 awesome reviews!

**Alice Carlyn:** Thank you for "whining" until I updated! LOL! Also, thanks for the 4 reviews.

**Krystina87:** I am so glad that you thought my story was cute and for the 1 review!!

**indianavader:** Your name is AWESOME! Thank you for the 2 reviews!

**general-joseph-dickson:** I am so glad that you liked my story, even though you are a guy! Lol. I thought that your 14 reviews were interesting and funny.

**Anakin'sQueen:** Thanks for the 5 great reviews!

**DarthNasere:** Glad that you liked the rose idea, and thanks for the 5 reviews!

**S.L.H.P.V.W.:** No idea what you name stands for, but it's cool. Thanks for the 1 review!

**Daydreamer101:** Thanks for saying that my story is "epic" and for the 2 reviews!

**MythStar Black Dragon:** I hope that you like how Vader's plan, um, C or D worked. LoL. Thanks for the 3 reviews!

**Charlie Hayden: **I know, adding a little funny to all the mush makes a story interesting. THANKS for the 1 review!

**PadawanMom:** Your name is cool! Also, thanks for the tips on pregnancy in your review. I hope that I kept Padme as believable as possible.

**Alwaysapirate:** I hope that I gave you the "more more" that you asked for in your review.

**Phoenix Feather Queens:** Interesting name. Thank you for the 3 great reviews!

**FelizNavidad:** I had to remember what bird you mean, but yes, the bird needs to die. THANKS for the 1 review!

**pinkpanther95:** I loved your 1 review, it was hilarious! LOL

**Yuki Sakura-chan: **I am thrilled that you enjoyed my story and thank you for your 1 review!

**Leia Uchila Skywalker:** Thanks for the spelling tips in your review. I did not know about those, but thanks for pointing them out!

**FINALLY I AM DONE. My mom says that I should stop thanking everyone individually, but I like it when people do that to me, so I will continue. It is the least I can do for all the wonderful readers I have you take the time to write a review. I will try and post more Star Wars stories, since I love them and have a lot in my head, but I cannot guarantee when I will write them next, so you may not see me in the Star Wars sphere for a while. A BIG THANKS to all the people you rad my story and added me to their favorite and alert lists! **

**For the last time,**

**Until I write again,**

**Li Li**


End file.
